Sky Full of Lighters
by falala
Summary: AU. After losing her parents in a car crash, Tifa is united with a childhood friend and things get a little complicated ... summary is kinda sloppy but i'll think of a better one soon enough...
1. Chapter 1  The First Meeting

The First Meeting

Today was the first day she had ever seen this blond, spikey headed boy. It started with her parents taking her to the town carnival, since it was tradition for the Lockhart family to go every year. It was absolutely beautiful at night with the street lights illuminating the night sky and blinking lights showcasing each ride. Tifa always enjoyed the carnival because it was that one time a year that her and her family stays out late.

"Mommy, where's daddy? Aren't you supposed to take me to the Teacup Tosser?" Tifa whined as she held her mother's hand. They were both standing in front of a large oak tree, with a string of lights tangled around its branches.

"Sweetheart," Tifa's mom looked down at her, "Just wait a little longer. We want you to meet some people who are very important to us. We've been friends for years." She patted Tifa's head.

"Oh-okay, fine." TIfa pouted. The only thing in Tifa's mind was getting on the Teacup Tosser.

Finally in the distance, Tifa saw her father with another tall man, a shorter blond woman, and a young boy who was clinging onto her hand. Tifa hid behind her mother's legs as the people walked nearer.

"Tifa, don't be shy now," said her mother.

"Well, well, well, MRS. Lockhart now huh. AND you popped out a little sprite too," the tall man joked.

"Oh John, it's nice to see you again." She quickly hugged him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Clara…" Then she ran to the blond haired woman to greet her warmly as well. Tifa was left standing there next to her father and she was staring at the boy staring back at her. Her father looked at the two children in amusement.

"Tifa, say hi to Cloud." He took his daughter's hand/

"…Hi..," she whispered.

The boy said nothing in return. Then John slapped his boy's shoulder lightly as a way of encouragement. Cloud looked up to his dad and then looked back at Tifa.

"Yeah… hi." He turned his head away.

"Sorry about him Tifa," apologized John. "Cloud go take her to the Teacup Tosser so we, adults, could have some time to catch up." He winked at him. So then Cloud started to walk away in the direction of the ride. Tifa realized he was leaving without her so she ran after him.

"Hey you! You're supposed to take me. Not leave me." She was out of breath.

"Whatever." He just shrugged his shoulders.

"You're so mean."

"I don't care."

"I hate you because I love the carnival and you're making it not fun."

"Then go with somebody else." He replied nonchalantly.

The children continued to bicker at each other until they reached the ride. At the same time, the adults continued to have their secret conversation.

"So we have an agreement?" asked Tifa's dad. He held out his hand toward John.

"Yeah. Of course Logan. How could I say no to you anyways?" He shook Logan's hand. "We have an accord."

At the Teacup Tosser, the boy with spikey hair was waiting in line with both hands in his pocket and a scarf muffling over his lower face, followed by a young girl eyeing whenever he moved like a hawk to its prey. Unlike a predator though, the girl was pouting, sighing, and even stomping her feet to get his attention but no attempts succeeded. So the girl just gave up, tucked her short hair behind her ears and began staring at her feet. This amused Cloud very much but the scarf hid away his devilish grin. The line started to fill up and being so small and short it was easy for the children to be separated. After looking down for so long, she decided to give Cloud the puppy eyes but when she looked up, he was not there. Tall shadows kept passing her and her blond star was missing. She was scared and alone. Tears began to swell up in her eyes then suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. She was about to scream until she realized it was Cloud.

"Stay close to me or I'll lose you again." He mumbled through his scarf. Tifa nodded in agreement as he led her through the people. He kept his hand on her the whole time.

"Because of you we missed our chance to get on." He pulled his scarf down so that she can see his smile. Tifa glanced at him and quickly pulled her arm away from his hand. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed her hand, gripping it, as if he was clutching his favorite toy.

"Let go Cloud." She turned her head away from him to hide her blush.

"No, if you get lost again, we can't get on the ride."

Finally they reached it.

"Two tokens please." The guy in the red and white stripped hat asked. Cloud fished around in his pockets to get the tokens his dad gave him. After he handed the tokens the concession guy let them through. When they walked to their seats, they were still holding hands. Cloud let Tifa climb in first and he followed after. Both of them buckled their seat belts and waited for it to start.

"Are you cold?" Cloud asked.

"No. Why?"

"Your nose is red." He said plainly.

Tifa glared at him. "I'm not cold." She said confidently even though she was cold.

"Whatever. Girls are weird."

"Boys are weird."

Then the ride started, it suddenly jerked both their small bodies forward. The ride began turning around and around and around. Cloud's head was starting to spin too and it made his stomach churn. Tifa on the other hand, was enjoying the full extent of it with her big smile covering half her face. When the ride was over, she noticed that he was not looking so good.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… let's just go." His face was pale.

"Hahaha, I thought boys could handle these rides." Cloud just glared back at her.

"I'm fine!" He unbuckled himself but once he stood up he felt even dizzier so Tifa quickly got up and took his hands. She dragged him to the exit to find the nearest bench. When she saw one, she took him there and they sat down together. He looked at her. She had her feet dangling and kicking, and she had her face up towards the sky. What fascinated him was her bright smile as she was looking up at the sky.

"Today was fun right?" She did not even look at him when she asked. Her eyes were still fixed on the sky.

Cloud continued to stare at her and he realized that she was cold. Her nose, cheeks, and ears were getting redder. So he took off his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Unfortunately for a 7 year old boy, wrapping his scarf is what mom's do. What he meant as wrap was more like him tossing it around her shoulders loosely. Tifa laughed and tied the scarf properly around her neck.

"Thanks Cloud." She smiled. He nodded.

The night ended when their parents came to retrieve them. Both families said their farewells and began to part. Tifa forgot that she was still wearing Cloud's scarf so she let go of her dad's hand and ran to Cloud.

"Sorry. This belongs to you." She untied her scarf and put it into Cloud's hands.

"It's ok. You're cold so use it and give it back to me later." He put it around her neck and tied it for her properly. She smiled and then ran back to her parents. Her hands flew up in the air to wave goodbye, and she turned around to walk away with her parents.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is it a love token?" teased John. Cloud hid has face away in embarrassment. But he smiled inwardly knowing that because of that scarf, he may be able to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2 The Accident

The Accident

10 Years Later…

"Tifa, honey, you're going to be late for school. Get dressed NOW!" Tifa's mom yelled.

Tifa rolled off her bed and her blanket was dragged along with her. The weight of her half dead body tangled in a very thick comforter forced her to crawl to her bathroom. Mondays are anything but special. Once she was done getting ready, she blitzed down the stairs and into the kitchen. She takes her lunch and stuffs it into her schoolbag.

"Eat first." Her mom said.

"I don't have time Ma."

"If you weren't staying up so late last night then you wouldn't have woken up late."

"I was doing homework though."

"Heard that before. Try a better excuse."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Where's dad?"

"Here Teef. We gotta get going. I'm late." He said while he was running down the stairs.

"Oh you two are the same." Her mom complained.

The Lockhart family jumped into the car and drove away quickly.

"Tifa remember you have your dentist appointment at 4:15pm today. Go there right after school."

"Yeahhhh. I know, the dentist's office already texted me."

"AND you!" Mrs. Lockhart turned to her husband, "Stop avoiding the dentist."

"Yes honey-"

Those were the last words Tifa heard her parents say.

"Breaking News: Father and mother killed in fatal car crash. 16 year old daughter is in critical condition with life-threatening injuries. She was immediately rushed over to Midgar Grace Hospital. This crash occurred at around 8:40am when a reckless driver failed to stop at the stop light. Police confirmed that the driver was under the influence. Police also confirmed that the driver has succumbed to his injuries and passed away an hour ago. Because of the collision, Police are diverting routes…"

A blond haired woman in her 40's sat in her living room alone with her eyes staring blankly at the television screen. Tears from her eyes began to descend down her face. She held her hand to her mouth in an attempt to keep her from wailing but ultimately ends up useless.

"The names of the victims have just been released. The names are Logan Lockhart aged 46, Anna Lockhart aged 43, Donny Wyleck aged 22. The 16 year old daughter still remains in critical condition…"

The woman rose up from her chair and reached for her phone. She dialed a number and it went straight to voice mail.

"John, something happened to Logan and his family. Call me back ASAP. Love Clara."

As she ended the call, the strength she had to call had disappeared. She started bawling as she dropped to the ground. The house maid came running in.

"Mrs. Strife! What happened?"

Tifa woke up in a very bright room and she didn't recognize anything. She looked down. A hospital gown clothed her body and her head hurt so much. Her legs were bruised and the left side of her ribs was aching. Even at her right wrist, a cast was concealed over it. Then she lifted her hands to her head and felt a bandage across her forehead.

"Call the doctor now. Tifa woke up." The nurse said.

"Where am I? What happened? Where are my parents?" She kept asking but she knew it was all bad news.

"Relax Tifa." The nurse tried to keep her on her bed. "You can't be moving this much."

"Hi Tifa. I'm Doctor Elmyra Gainsborough." She came in and sat down next to her. "You've been in an accident."

"Where's Ma, Papa?" She cried in desperation. Her heart sank because she knew the answer but she could not help but ask.

"It's better if you calm down first. You are still very weak and any more damage whether it be emotionally or physically," she paused for a second, "You have to know your body can't handle that stress on top of your condition."

Tifa nodded with water filling her eyes.

"Okay, on Monday at around 8:40am, your car crashed into another car. The collision killed 3 people. You are the only survivor. I'm sorry for what happened."

Her tears started to flow out and began to soak the bandages. The nurse came in and started to wipe her tears. The doctor held her hand throughout this time. All Tifa could do was cry, she felt like she had nothing left. She did not get a proper farewell. She just about died inside even though she was still breathing; the person who made her Tifa died in that accident too.

A few hours later, a familiar blond haired couple came into the room with the doctor. When they came into the room, Tifa was just gazing at the television.

"Tifa?" said Dr. Gainsborough, "In your parents' will, they put down Clara and John Strife as your legal guardians until you are 18, if anything were to happen to them."

"Do you remember us Tifa? From the carnival that one year with Cloud?" asked Clara.

Tifa started to think back, she wondered which carnival. Yet the name sounded so familiar.

"Teacup Tosser? Right, yeah I remember." She smiled but behind her smile there was no emotion. Everyone could sense it. Dr. Gainsborough looked at John and nodded her head. Then John spoke.

"Well you were in a coma for the last 2 days and we were here that whole time, it's just that one time we left, you woke up. Sorry we weren't here at the right time." He said it sincerely.

"No, it's alright Uncle. "

He put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw sorrow and pain. She remembered how happy he used to be and how close he was to her parents. It was sad yet comforting for her knowing that he understood her pain, or at least a part of it.

"The hospital will keep you over night and then tomorrow you'll come home with us. You'll get home care from the best staff I can find." John said.

Clara walked over to her bedside and sat down. She took her hands in her own.

"I'll stay overnight with you." Clara said.

All this warmed Tifa's heart. They reminded her of her late parents and it started the water works again.


	3. Chapter 3 The Aftermath

The Aftermath

It has been a month since the accident. Tifa was already walking about thanks to rehab every day and Dr. Gainsborough's prescription remedies. Within this month, the funeral already passed and Tifa fell into a deeper depression state. She started to alienate herself from her friends. Every night she cried herself to sleep, she missed her parents so much and everything was changing so fast. She had to move out of her home of 16 years, move schools and live with strangers. Even though the Strife's were nice and caring parents, they could not replace the ones she lost and loved so much. Since the beginning of her stay at the Strife Manor, she had not met Cloud yet, not even once. Clara said that he was on a school trip for a month and he could not find an earlier flight back home.

When Tifa went exploring, she realized how big this home was. There were housemaids and butlers, and even a personal chef. John told Tifa that Clara hired famous interior designers just to decorate the home. She assumed that the Strife's were just one of those families, who were just born into a very wealthy family. While she was walking in one of the hallways, she saw John struggling to hang up a portrait.

"Teef, don't just stand there. Help this old man out, would you?" He gave his John Strife smile, the very charming smile.

Tifa laughed at him. She then walked over to him and helped him balance it evenly. "Uncle, don't you think you should have asked Auntie if you could put it up first?"

"Bullocks," he says, "It's my house!" He declares it as if he was trying to justify himself in a court of law. This amused Tifa.

"Take it down John, it's not fitting with the concept of this hallway." Clara just so happened to appear there.

"Why? It's personalizing our home—"

The argument continued on. This was typical, if Tifa learned anything from living here it is that Mr. and Mrs. Strife were complete opposites. They argue all the time but in a cute married way. Since they were still arguing, she decided that it was a good opportunity to get away because she does not want to be stuck in the middle.

"Tifa darling," yelled Clara, "You're starting school next week. Is it alright? You'll be going to the same private school as Cloud. Hopefully he'll be coming home this week." Tifa was already at the bottom of the stairs but Clara could still see her so she nodded in agreement. Clara had that exhausted look on her face as if she fought an army.

"Hey, hey! John! I just took down that thing… don't you dare," she lifted her finger, "don't John, don't put that up. Oh geeze stop—"

Meanwhile, Tifa made her way to the garden. It was nice to get some fresh air especially during spring. As she was daydreaming, she realized that her birthday was coming up in a few weeks. She never had a birthday without her parents, the reminder pained her heart. Suddenly her emotions were in turmoil again. Once she felt some sort of happiness, it just had to be paired with a reminder of the past. She convinced herself that she needed a distraction so she went off to find one. Some of the gardeners were working on the flower bed; Tifa invited herself there with them and offered to help. First they refused but she was endearing so they could not keep denying her.

From afar, a young blond just so happened to be standing in the balcony, fixated on the girl in the garden. Then another young man with jet black hair crept up behind him.

"Creeper much…" he said.

"Whoa, what the heck, Zack man you're scary." Cloud said.

"From here, she's not bad looking." Teased Zack.

"Whatever. Let's go before my parents see me."

"Alright."

"EXCUSE ME? Where do you think you're going young STRIFE and FAIR!" Clara said it almost a shrieking voice.

Both boys froze.

"Where have you been? What kind of son does that to his parents?" She was disappointed in him.

"Hi mom," he turned around to face her, "You look very nice today."

"Oh yes very beautiful I may add," added by the smooth talking Zack, "It's like you're getting younger." He smiled his sweet innocent smile.

"EE-NOUGH! Cloud get ready for dinner. Zack go home."

"What Mrs. ESSS? Why so cold? Didn't you miss me too, aren't I like a son to you?" He fluttered his eyes and Clara just sighed.

"Zack, do you really want to hear me scold Cloud at dinner? I know for a fact that you'll be part of that scolding as well."

Zack nodded, he is already going to be lectured from his parents once he gets home and he does not want 2 lectures in one day. So he nodded and Clara left the boys to attend to other matters in the house. The boys were heading towards the entrance when they crossed paths with Tifa.

Cloud just stared at her. It was like he was under a spell. She was more beautiful than what he had imagined.

"Wow…" slipped out of Zack's mouth.

Tifa was in a very awkward situation, she was staring at 2 boys with their mouths open. Her mind went blank, it was like her body stopped functioning too. Then John entered the awkward atmosphere.

"Teef, your clothes are dirty, go change before the missus sees you." He did not notice the awkwardness of the 3. "Cloud? You're finally home." He went to hug his son. Tifa took that opportunity to leave, so she ran up the stairs. Her face was steaming hot. Whenever she thought of Cloud, she remembered the young boy who gave her the scarf but now this Cloud, he was tall, lean and very good looking. Then she remembered his friend, he was taller and was handsome too. She smacked her head, of all times to be thinking of boys, she said to herself, "Did it have to be now."

After dinner, Tifa went straight to her room to avoid the blue eyes that kept checking her at the dinner table. She was lying on the bed when she heard a knock on the door. Slowly, her body went to the door and opened it. It just had to be Cloud.

"Tifa…" Cloud slurred.

"Yeah?" Apparently that was the first thing she had ever said to him.

"Um," he scratched the back of his head, "well you won't see much of me because I kind of have a place near school. It's walking distance from school."

"Oh-kay." She was confused, why does she have to know.

"Don't expect anything from me."

"What? What do you mean?" She was still confused.

"To me… you're just a girl living in my parent's house for the time being. You're not my 'sister' or friend. So don't expect anything from me."

Tifa was just staring at him with her big doughy eyes. It made his heart feel weak but he could not break his composure.

"Just letting you know. School may be hard for you and I'm not gonna be around to help you out." Cloud just turned around and walked away. Tifa went back into her room disappointed.

"What a d-bag." She mumbled.

As he headed towards his room, he whispered to himself, "I'm sorry Tifa, I'm doing this for you…"


	4. Chapter 4 The First Day

The first day back

After a long break from any social gathering, Tifa was forced to go to school with a bunch of upper class rich kids. Her surroundings were completely different, even though everyone was wearing the same uniform, no one here was normal to her. As she walked through the hallways, it was like everyone knew that she was not of wealthy birth but she thought to herself 'I look like them but they can tell I'm poor'. She shook her head; she did not need any insecure problems because she was still healing physically and mentally. The first 2 classes were much of a blur but in her last class, she met a girl named Yuffie. This girl was full of character, energy, and mischief. She loved it but she can tell that Yuffie was not like the rest of them because she was also an outcast. Anyone could tell that Yuffie was different because she was just odd and Tifa enjoyed the strangeness of her personality.

Finally it was lunch time; Tifa went with Yuffie to the cafeteria. It was way different than any other cafeteria she's been to, she could have sworn that it was an actual restaurant with a lot of tables. She was awestruck at how luxurious a cafeteria looked like. Then she thought of her old high school and the cafe there was just a really sad. She sighed, if she was stingy at her old school's food, she really could not afford this cafe food either. Yuffie looked at her as if she knew what she was thinking.

"Tifa, you don't have to pay for the food, it's part of the tuition. Weirdo." Yuffie joked.

"Oh really, wow… am I that transparent."

Yuffie just nodded and they went to go line up for the food. As they were waiting in line, 2 seniors pushed them aside and went in front.

"Hey!" screamed Yuffie.

"What? You punk, shut up!" The guy shoved her so hard that she fell on the ground.

"HEY! You can't just push girls like that bro." She picked Yuffie up from the ground.

"What peasant girl move. Leecher." He scoffed.

Tifa slapped him across the face. It hit him so hard that fell back. The cafe became so quiet that even the kitchen staff stopped serving to watch.

"You DARE slap me?" He roared. The he pushed her against the wall, holding her wrist over her head. He had a sadistic smile on his face. It angered Tifa even more so she kneed him in the groin. He automatically dropped to the floor, crying in pain. Tifa looked at her wrist; she could not move it without feeling any pain. Then the doors to the cafeteria opened with a bunch of teachers walking through. Yuffie saw and grabbed Tifa. They both ran out of the cafeteria and straight to the nurse's ward.

"Whoa Tifa! You're so cool!" Yuffie yelled as they were running.

"Slow down," Tifa started walking and holding her wrist, "No one should be bullied like that." She winced in pain.

"What's wrong Tifa? He took more of a beating from you though." Yuffie was staring at her wrist. It was turning blue-ish.

"I injured my wrist about a month ago and that guy held it too tight just now."

"Ohh-kay, let's go then." Yuffie pushed her into the nurse's office.

Meanwhile a bunch of older boys were chilling around their lockers.

"Cloud, Cloud, CLOUD? DID YOU HEAR?" A shorter boy came running down the hall towards Cloud.

Cloud looked up. "What man."

"Tifa got into a fight." Cloud looked directly at Zack.

"Go see if she's alright." Cloud told Zack.

"You're not going to see her? What if she's hurt, are you still going to ignore her?" Zack said, trying to keep his cool.

"Don't worry. Just go to her, I know what I'm doing. Trust me."

Zack just shrugged. "Whatever." And he left to find her.

Cloud looked at the small boy. "Who's the guy who fought with her?"

"Scarlett's boyfriend."

"Where is he now?"

"I think he's on his way to the principal's office or the nurse's station."

"Okay let's go." Cloud wanted to throw something but he kept his conversations short so that he would not show any anger. But everyone knew when Cloud was mad; he spoke in short sentences and tried to remain as quiet as he could be.

Back at the nurse's station, the nurse was wrapping Tifa's wrist. She told Tifa to get it checked out by her doctor to make sure nothing is broken. When she was leaving, there was already a guy waiting there for her with his arms crossed and his charismatic smile.

"So you wanna tell me what happened?" He was trying to be nonchalant about it.

"No." Tifa said plainly. Yuffie was still there and she was gawking at Zack.

"You know him Tifa?" Yuffie interjected.

"No, I don't even know his name." It was the truth. He never introduced himself to her.

"My bad sweetheart, I'm Zack." He grabbed her non injured hand and kissed it.

Tifa automatically pushed him off. Even though the gesture was too strong she could not help but blush.

"Playing hard to get?" He smiled at her teasingly.

"Seriously? We're going to be late for class." Tifa grabbed Yuffie and started walking off.

"Firstly, I wanted to know if you were okay and secondly, classes are the other way unless you plan on going to the principal's office." He pointed the opposite way they were walking.

In embarrassment, Tifa had to stop walking and walk the way Zack directed. He laughed at her when she was passing him and he decided to walk along with her.

"Leave us alone Zack, it's clear that Cloud doesn't want anything to do with me and that I'm just a burden to him. So why are you here with me and not with him?"

Yuffie stayed silent, trying to digest all of what's happening. Tifa knows Zack and Cloud, the most attractive guys in the school. Those boys do not really talk to people outside of their circle nor do they get involved in other people's business. Yuffie only heard and seen Zack from afar and now she was standing next to him. Her face was flushed. But the two were too busy talking to notice the absent minded Yuffie.

"I'm checking up on you. Is that a crime?" Zack sounded almost sincere.

"Okay fine thanks bro, I'm leaving still."

Zack laughed, he felt a tinge of rejection. It never happened before. "I'm walking you to class so stop fighting me about it. Once I made up my mind, it cannot be changed."

"What a pity then. So Yuffie what class do you have next?" She turned to her little friend who was shockingly quiet this whole time.

"Hey Yuffie, we have math together no?" Zack said with his charming side again.

"Uh… yeah." She was staring at her shoes. Tifa finally realized what's happening and she smacked her head.

"Oh geeze." Tifa sighed. She nudged Yuffie. "Well I have English right now."

"Really so does Cloud," said Zack, "Don't be that harsh on him Tifa."

"He's a douchebag. Whatever I'm leaving, Yuffie I'll see you at your locker after school okay?" Tifa did not even wait for a reply. She scurried off to her class. Zack looked at Yuffie and he thought to himself 'Yeah I still got my charms'. A smile grew on his face and he let Yuffie enter first.


	5. Chapter 5 The rich meets the poor

The Rich meets the poor

Cloud heard their whole conversation at the nurse's office because he was trying to find the guy who fought with Tifa. He was peeking from the corner that led to principal's office to hear exactly what they were saying. His heart froze when he saw Zack kiss her hand. He scoffed, that was not in Cloud's mind when he told Zack to check up on her. Zack already saw Cloud's hair pointing out from the side and Tifa just suddenly turned to go in his direction. He hid behind the wall but she will see him for sure if she keeps walking this way.

"Firstly, I wanted to know if you were okay and secondly, classes are the other way unless you plan on going to the principal's office." Zack said.

Zack just saved his life. When he went to peek over again, they were already walking away. He saw Zack do his thumbs up sign behind her back and he winked at him. This is why they were best friends; Cloud was relieved to have someone like Zack.

"Excuse Mr. Strife, what do you think you are doing here? Do you not have class?"

Cloud turned around fast.

"Oh sorry." It was the principal. "I'm on my way to English right now." Then he whispered, "Reeve, your principal voice is intimidating."

Principal Reeve chuckled. "C'mon, you're supposed to fear and respect me."

"But we're family friends." Cloud said blankly.

"Go Strife, I need to see to it a boy who had his groin kneed."

"He deserved it."

"Cloud, seriously. It is none of your business. Don't beat him up after I see him. I need my students unharmed. It's a bad look bro."

Cloud just shrugged. He was not going to promise anything. Since Reeve kept shoving him in the direction towards his class, he had no choice but to go. A familiar figure was walking ahead of him; he was taking in her long silky black hair. He was almost hypnotized by the way she walked until he bumped into a junior.

"Sorry." He said to the girl and he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh you're Cloud, it's alright. Bump into me whenever you want." Her eyes were just in ogle mode. Out of embarrassment, he just walked away fast without turning back.

Once he entered class, Tifa was already sitting down a desk in front of his. He sighed, could she have not chosen another seat. She was already staring at him and he felt his heart sting. He just wanted to just touch her face once, but he knew that he couldn't. But he could not shake the feeling that there was something missing in Tifa, he wanted to find it for her because whenever he remembered the girl from the carnival, he remembered warmth, sincerity, and happiness. The Tifa he saw in front of him was shattered and missing pieces of his Tifa. When she looked away from his gaze he sat down behind her. The English teacher walked in and began his lecture. By the time it was done, they had to spare 10 minutes before they could leave his class. He told the students to use their time wisely. But knowing teenagers, they just went into their groups and started gossiping and chatting about. One girl with blond hair got up from her chair and started to head towards Tifa.

"You hit my boyfriend hoe." Scarlett said without even thinking twice. Cloud was right behind Tifa and he glared at Scarlett as if he was going to kill her with no remorse.

"You're stupid boyfriend pushed my friend." Tifa stood up from her desk, the room started to quiet down and watch the girls in anticipation of a girl fight. At this time their English teacher was already absent from the room to get papers from his office.

"You're just a poor girl who happened to sell herself to a wealthy family. You disgust me. You have no class and no reason to be here in this school with us. We're above you." There was an "oooooohhhhh" resonating around the classroom.

"Don't think you're better because you have money, clearly you never worked a day in your life and you're living off of your parent's money. You're just a spoiled little girl with insecure issues. It's funny, with all the money that you brag about, how come you never fixed your face yet. Shouldn't you look the part, cause right now you like a whore on the street."

Cloud snapped his head back at Tifa in surprise. Where is his Tifa, this Tifa isn't his. He wants his Tifa back. Then a sigh left his mouth but still he was amused.

"You skank! HOW DARE you talk to me like that?" Scarlett was about to slap her until Cloud stopped her.

"Fall back or else you'll regret it Scarlett." The threat shook her bones.

"I'm fine on my own." Tifa spoke. This hit Cloud's heart, so this was the feeling of rejection. A smile of disbelief appeared on his face. The students were all shocked and just staring at the three people.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not protecting you." He lied. "Scarlett annoys me."

Another 'ohhh' echoed the room. Cloud threw her hand down and walked out of the classroom. Tifa picked up her books and walked off after him. She did not want to stay in a room with Scarlett and she already fought with one person today. Cloud disappeared into the crowd of students. Even though he kind of saved her, she could not really be thankful because he was being a jerk still.

Once Cloud got out of the classroom, he went directly to his next class. He was pissed, he tried to do a girl a favor and she was unappreciative. In response, he was being a total ass. His head started to ache; he was not used to all this girl stuff. The last class of the day was gym; Cloud was relieved because he can let off some steam in class.

Tifa's last class was co-ed gym but because of her injuries, she was told to help out assisting the teacher. After she dropped off her books at her locker, she spotted Zack flirting with some girls. By the looks of it, he has gym too. She smacked her head again, she didn't want to see Zack right now. As soon as she thought it, Zack had seen her.

"We meet again," he said softly, "I heard you got into another fight. Are you a gangstah by any chance?" He teased.

"Zack really, not now. It's a really weird day." She complained.

"Hey, well look at it this way. About 99% of the students here are from the wealthiest families. Suddenly a person of no power family, wealthy background comes in and punches a guy out."

"I kneed him not punched." Tifa corrected.

"Whatever, same thing. So as I was saying, to everyone else in this school, that person who hurt one of their own seems to be starting something. It's as if that person is trying to prove something."

"Zack, I was forced to come here. I didn't plan my day to knock someone out." Tifa rolled her eyes. "It's like bullying is okay in this school. It's not and I can't just stand around and watch people get bullied. I don't care how rich you are. Everyone should be respected equally."

"You're very interesting. I like that." Zack smiled at her. Both of them entered the gym together with smiles on their faces. A very angry blond was staring at them.

"Seriously!" Cloud was talking to himself. Zack and Tifa heard him and now all three were staring at each other.

"Cloud don't be jealous," Zack cooed, "She means nothing to me, I'll always put you first." Zack ran to Cloud for a hug but Cloud dodged it and threw the football at him. Tifa laughed and she could not even hide it. Cloud looked at her and her smile was that same smile he has been dreaming about; all of his anger towards her melted. Then he was watching her leave until Zack bear hugged him.

"Zack stop it. I'm not gay." Cloud tried to get out of his hold.

"Stop fighting it Cloud, can't you appreciate me." Zack whined. "I did everything you told me to do. Just say you love me already." Everyone in the gym can hear Zack playfully confess his love.

"ZACK MAN CUT IT OUT." Cloud can never be mad at Zack but his voice was loud.

"Alright it's called bromance people." Zack gave his charismatic smile to everyone around.

"Get your fairy asses over here." The teacher said as if he was sick of hearing about their love for each other. Tifa was standing next to him with her wrist bandaged up. She was starting to feel a bit better, thanks to Zack. The class went by without any disturbances and there were many times Cloud had caught her staring at him. She wanted to slap herself for looking at him but she could not help it. Her eyes would not listen to her brain. At one point she could have sworn that Cloud was smiling at her but she quickly shook off that feeling. Finally class ended and she dashed out of the gym and ran to her lockers. A bewildered Cloud was left in the dust.


	6. Chapter 6 The Emotions

The Emotions

Weeks passed by and it was already Tifa's birthday. She has not spoken to Cloud since the first day of school. If anyone noticed, she was avoiding him and he was avoiding her. During those weeks, she has gotten closer to Yuffie and Zack. No one else in the school liked her much because of their first impressions of her as a short tempered, knuckle fighting, and poor girl. Unfortunately she has school today but her body won't get out of bed to start it off. A sigh escaped her lips, the one wish for her birthday was to have a break from her life. She did not want to face the students at her school, she did not want to see Cloud gazing at her but at the same time keeping himself away, and she did not want to fake being happy in front of Cloud's parents and her friends. Her hand grabbed the closest pillow and slammed it against her face. Then she heard a small knock on her door.

"Tifa? Are you awake?" Clara came into the room.

"Mmphm…" the voice from under the pillow talked.

"Happy birthday! We set up a little something for you, just come home straight from school. We're going on a trip together."

Silence fell between them; Clara didn't really know what to do. This girl just lost her parents and she has to celebrate her birthday without them. She knew that Tifa kept these emotions inside of her and she was trying to get closer to Tifa for her to open up.

"Auntie," Tifa removed the pillow from her face, "Can I just stay home today? I just want some time to myself."

Clara just nodded. Tifa just turned in her bed and kept her face down on the pillow and Clara took it as a sign to leave. As Tifa lay on her bed, she started to think about all her other birthdays. All the memories started to burden her heart, tears began fall. Another light knock tapped on her door but she kept her head face down on her pillow. Footsteps crept closer to her bed then she felt a weight on her right side. Then a hand shook her body. A groan escaped her lips, she had an idea of who it might be but she had hoped she had been dreaming instead. Her body was slowly turned over to see the person who was sitting on her bed.

"Cloud?" She said tiredly.

"Don't cry on your birthday. It's pitiful."

"Get out…" she said lightly.

"You made my mom sad and then she told me you didn't want to go to school. So I'm doing this for my mom." He was trying to use any excuse to be near Tifa because wanting to be near her for himself was too selfish.

Tifa sat up on her bed and wiped her eyes. She stared into Cloud's eyes, she couldn't read him and she had no idea what he was planning.

"Why do you do this to me?" she said almost pleadingly.

Cloud remained silent.

"If you could just explain why you act the way you act, I will understand." Nothing came out of Cloud's mouth which left a disappointed Tifa.

"You say all these cold things, yet the way you act tells me a different message." She was speaking from her heart, today she was being vulnerable, and she was letting herself feel pain so that she can move on. "My parents are gone, my life changed so fast and I can't keep up. I need someone to lean on but there's no one else I want to open up to except for you. I don't know why it has to be you but it just is." Cloud wiped her tears from her face but she kept looking away from him.

"It's not fair, I want my parents back. I want my old life back." She started crying more and Cloud held her close. She cried into his chest.

"It's my birthday and I want to be happy but if I feel one inch of happiness, it's like I'm betraying my parents. How can I be happy when they're not here?"

"Tifa, your parents don't want you to live this way. Just because you feel happy, doesn't mean you don't love or miss them any less. It's called moving on."

Cloud's words sunk deep in heart. Suddenly it felt like a burden was lifted from her shoulders. She looked up at Cloud and realized that his shirt is wet and that she has been speaking to him without brushing her teeth. Her hand covered her mouth in embarrassment. A small genuine smile crept on her face. Cloud looked at her in confusion wondering why she started smiling after all her crying.

"Why are you staying away from me?"

Cloud let go of her, he was being selfish again. Just knowing that he made her feel better, it was enough but he wanted more.

"Sorry Tifa, I was helping you out wasn't I? I need to keep my distance from you. Trust me it's for your own good." He got off the bed and walked out of her room.

Tifa dropped back down onto her bed. Just as soon as things were getting better, Cloud runs away. Too many things happen too fast, thought Tifa.

When Cloud left Tifa's room, Clara was there waiting for him.

"Thanks Cloud," she hugged him, "I know we ask a lot from you. This must have taken a lot out of you."

"You asked me to stay away from her and then you ask me to comfort her. You know how I feel about her yet you put me into these situations." Cloud tried to remove himself from his mother. "It's not fair." He whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry. We made an agreement with her parents long time ago that we would fulfill what they could not. It's in their will that she is supposed to marry someone else. She can't fall in love with you Cloud." She paused for a second. "But I'm afraid that you two are already too much involved." She senses her son's pain and she was trying to think of way to comfort him.

"I won't stop you from loving her and I won't stop her from loving you. But I'll still give her the choice of that other man." It was the only thing she could do. She cared for Tifa and she realized that when Cloud was with Tifa, she was able to let him in and open up. She finally dropped her arms around her son. Cloud just looked at her and sighed.

"I don't know what to do. In the end, she has to marry that other man right?" Cloud left his mom in the hallway and he was at an utter loss, it was too early in the morning from this emotional rollercoaster ride. Everyone's emotions were intensified and on edge that time. He scratched the back of his head. A ringing noise was radiating from his pocket, he took out his cell to check out who it was and answered it immediately.

"Aerith?..."

**Author's note: Kekekekeke sorry it was a mushy chapter lol but I wanted Tifa to get over her little issues faster hahaha ;p or atleast get the process into motion ... thanks for R&R's for previous chapters (: enjoyyy!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Gift

The Gift

Tifa heard the garage door open and a car driving off. When she looked outside to see she saw a flicker of blond in the front seat. Just from that, Tifa knew that it was Cloud. She sighed and started to get ready for school. While she was getting ready, Clara entered her room.

"Tifa? You're going to school?" She asked.

"Yeah, I feel a bit better."

"Oh, alright then I'll call the school so it doesn't seem like you're skipping." Clara left Tifa alone in her room.

In a small drawer at the bottom of her closet, there is a box big enough to fit a pair of running shoes. Tifa took the box out and opened it. Inside it, there was a scarf, long enough for a child. She brushed it against her cheek and memories started flowing back.

"When can I give this back?" She whispered to herself. Her eyes scanned the scarf. "If only he wouldn't run away." She put the scarf back into the box and into the closet. The scarf was a reminder of happier times for Tifa, she wore it every winter after Cloud gave it to her, until it was too small to fit properly around her body.

After hearing John calling for Tifa, she hurried down the stairs and through the corridor. Her driver was already waiting for her to drive her to school. Even after a couple of weeks of being driven to and from school, Tifa still was not used to a personal driver. He seemed nice, he did not really talk at all but he listened to her when she asked to be dropped off a block away from the school, so she can walk it to go by unnoticed.

Today, when she got to school, she went straight to her second period class. Thankfully Yuffie was in her class so she had someone to talk to.

"You're face looks swollen." Yuffie stared at Tifa's face.

"Really? I'm just tired that's all." She lied.

"I don't believe you. You can tell me about it at lunch." Yuffie smiled at her.

Once the class started, they were not allowed to talk because the teacher decided to give them a surprise in class assignment which was due by the end of the period. Yuffie kept looking over at Tifa to try and sneak in some answers but failed. When the class ended, Tifa and Yuffie were drained of brain power because they didn't see it coming, hence the surprise. But there was someone waiting for them outside of their classroom.

"Happy birthday Tifa." He gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Zack cut it out. How did you know?" She was embarrassed because other students were looking at them and Yuffie's mouth stayed open in shock.

"Wa-wa-waaiit a minute. You. Your birthday is today?" Yuffie was ecstatic. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her small fist lightly punched Tifa's arm.

"I don't know." Tifa just shrugged.

"Mrs. Strife invited me to the dinner tonight and asked me to escort you."

"Why do I need you to take me?" She pushed him away.

"Cause you might run away." Both Yuffie and Zack said in unison. She glared back at them.

When lunch was over, Tifa headed straight to her next class because she has it with Cloud. He had disappeared since the morning and she wanted to know if he came to school or not. Once she got inside the classroom, his desk was empty. Disappointment was spelled across her face and then she realized that that would be something Cloud would do, just disappear without a word. As she got to her desk, she found a note laying on there with her name written on it.

"It said: Tifa, meet me by the old oak tree near the empty portables after school. It's your birthday surprise. – Cloud."

When she read it, her stomach flew with butterflies. She tried to contain her happiness though because she was in the same class as Scarlett and who knows what kind of rumors she would spread now. But Tifa realized that Scarlett skipped class too. After all the death glares and threats she had received from her, she thought it was a blessing to have her gone for atleast one period. English class went by quickly because Tifa was half paying attention, her other half was directed at Cloud and what he could be doing for her. It felt kind of stupid at the thought of her feeling like this so suddenly. She had to keep her composure; she would not turn into a fan girl for Cloud.

After class she went to her locker to pick up her gym clothes and she would probably see Cloud outside for gym too because they had it together and he was apparently here. She rushed to get her stuff on and was running to the gymnasium for a quick warm up before going outside. But she ran straight into a red head. He was a head taller than her with bright red-orange hair. He looked down at her and smiled.

"You are a beauty yo. My name is Reno." He ruffled her hair.

"I'm Tifa, and sorry about that." She was looking down because she can tell he was a senior.

"I'll see you later Tifa." He waved his hand and left but not without winking at her as he exited the gym area.

"Hey! I saw that!" Zack happened to be there too and watched it all. "You didn't even notice me at all with Reno here." He gave a hurt expression.

"Oh Zack let's just go." She walked with him to where all the other students were. Her eyes were scanning the scene but she could not find the blond anywhere. Maybe the note was mistaken and Cloud wasn't the one who wrote it. But his name was signed at the bottom. During one of the laps, Tifa decided to wander off to where the portables were. Apparently they were used back then when the classrooms were being renovated. But now they were just abandoned. She saw a bunch of people around there and they all looked like they were smoking. She peeked from the corner to see who was there and she saw a glimpse of blond. She walked straight there because she thought it was Cloud. But she soon realized that she was completely wrong.

"Tifa, you're here early." A malicious laugh escaped her lips.

"Scarlett, what are you doing here."

Tifa scanned the area and realized that the 2 guys who bullied Yuffie were here too. A total of 6 people were gathered here and then it hit her.

"You wrote the note?"

"Slow much." She snickered then her boyfriend grabbed Tifa's arms and held them behind her back. She started to panic, there were too many people here, and how would she be able to defend herself. She looked around and was trying to analyze her situation. The escape route was cut off by Scarlett's goonies. Her arms were held tightly behind her back with Scarlett's boyfriend breathing down her neck.

"Surprise Tifa, happy birthday to you." Scarlett slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. Tifa dropped her head.

"Ha, you couldn't take me by myself so you had to get 5 other people here with you. Coward." Tifa rose her head up and smirked at Scarlett. This only angered her more.

"Each of these guys will have a turn with you." Scarlett nodded to one of the guys and he came up in front of her. He had a pervert look on his face and it disgusted Tifa to the point where she was going to throw up. He placed his hands on her shorts and tried to pull it down but Tifa kicked him straight in the groin and she used her head to hit Scarlett's boyfriend's nose. He dropped her hands and held his hands to his nose. She used this time to run off but one of the other guys took her down. She came crashing to the floor; her knees were scrapped and bleeding. This was when Tifa screamed her loudest. Scarlett came over to her and kicked her in the gut. Tifa shriveled in pain. She felt hands trying to take her clothes off but she kept fighting. Her hands were being stepped on to keep her from pushing them away then her legs were being held down. But she kept fighting. She had to, it was never in her to give up.

"You touch her again then I will surely rip you apart, limb by limb."

It was Cloud, Zack and some other girl. She did not know who she was but was thankful that they showed up. All she saw was Cloud running to her and then everything else faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8 The Angry Cloud

The Angry Cloud

Tifa woke up in her room and the last thing she remembered was her lying on the pavement floor, throbbing in pain. When she looked at her arms, there were scratches and bruises. Her legs were in pain and her stomach hurt when she moved it. She realized that someone else was there and he was seated on her chair but he was asleep. She looked at his face and there was a cut on his cheek and his hand was wrapped up. As she was taking in how good looking he was, he suddenly woke up. It shocked Tifa that her whole body jumped. He just stared at her without saying anything.

"What happened?" She asked after 5 minutes of him staring in silence.

"You tell me."

"Cloud, just tell me what happened after I blacked out because I don't think you looked like this when I saw you last."

He kissed his lips. 'Was he mad?' Tifa thought. "Are you mad?"

Cloud stayed silent, he looked like he was trying to control his anger.

"You woke up after 24 hrs."

"WHAT a full day? Wow."

"Tifa, ugh," he paused, "WHY Tifa, WHY. Is it so hard for you NOT to be in trouble?" He was yelling at her.

"Heyyyy. I never planned this." She said calmly.

"It doesn't matter. Stay out of trouble!" He stormed out of her room and slammed the door. Tifa thought he was going to break it.

"He told me he wasn't going to get involved. Now he's angry that he got himself involved. Ugh." Tifa told herself.

Yuffie walked into the room with Zack. Zack was also covered up in cuts and bruises.

"Can one of you tell me what happened?"

"Yeah…" Yuffie answered back.

Yuffie went on to explain everything that went down after Tifa's blackout. Apparently Zack noticed Tifa acting strangely during gym class so he was keeping an eye on her until they had to separate for their laps. Boys were doing short distance running tests and the girls were doing laps around the football field. Then Zack realized that Tifa had not come back from a lap so he decided to look for her. He didn't find her in the field so he kind of went into Tifa's locker to see if she left. Yes, Zack knows how to break into lockers. Tifa sighed at that, she frowned upon breaching privacy. She went on to explain that Zack found the note from 'Cloud' but he knew Cloud wasn't in school today. He called Cloud just to make sure if it was or wasn't him. Both Cloud and Zack came to the portables at the same time. Cloud just drove like a maniac and Zack ran at lightning speed. Both of them ended up there seeing Tifa on the floor in pain.

"Even though Cloud warned them that he would kill them if they touched you again, he kind of didn't wait for them to touch you. He just went straight into attacking mode and boom-yah-karate chop that-punch in the face-so on and so on. Zack got his hands dirty too Teef. Look." Yuffie pulled Zack's hands and she saw the swollenness.

"I'm so sorry. Zack are you okay?"

"Just because it says it's from Cloud, it doesn't mean it's him. Jussayin." Zack smiled. "Don't worry about how physically injured we are because you look the worst. Seriously."

Tifa immediately got her hand mirror and looked at herself in disbelief. "My face! Ha, it's quite unattractive right now." Tifa found herself laughing.

"Weirdo." Yuffie commented.

"Why are you laughing?" Zack was completely puzzled.

"Here I am thinking that you two had it bad then I see myself and I got it the worst. Like a train ran through me while you two just got minor scratches." She smiled. "Thank you Zack. I wouldn't have been kept decent if you two hadn't showed up."

"We'll celebrate your birthday later when you don't look like this." Zack teased. Tifa pulled her pillow to cover her face.

"Wait, where's auntie and uncle?" She muffled through the pillow before Yuffie took it away.

"Yeah they are at school and wanted to press charges against Scarlett and her stoner crew. But then Cloud and I took care of them. But then again once they saw you and found out what happened. It sent Mrs. Strife off the roof and Mr. Strife started breaking things. It's like seeing Cloud in two different people. The Cloud when he screams at you (Clara) and the Cloud that just uses his strength (John)."

"Oh my. They are usually cool, calm and collected."

"Yeap."

"Should I talk to Cloud right now or just leave him be."

Yuffie and Zack looked at each other and said in unison, "Leave him be."

Tifa just nodded at their advice and just realized there was a third person there. She wanted to ask but she was scared to know who it might be. Maybe the reason Cloud was staying away from her was because of that other girl. Of all the things she faced without fear, she did not want to know that Cloud has a girlfriend. This is one thing that she will cower from. She would rather face a raging bull 5 times then to acknowledge their relationship. She shook her head in disbelief.

"What's wrong Tifa?"

"Nothing." She forgot that Zack and Yuffie were still there. She made up an excuse to leave her room because both Yuffie and Zack were suffocating her. They would do everything for her and all she wanted was to take a breather so she said she needed to stretch her legs and get some water. Of course the du would have gotten it for her but she refused.

When she left her room she saw Cloud's door slightly open. As she was passing by she heard voices.

"I don't know what to do Aerith. I'm going crazy." Tifa stood behind the door so she could get a good view of them.

"Hey, Cloud calm down." He was calming down. Tifa couldn't shake the pinch of jealousy she was feeling. He never listened to Tifa when she would say something like that. It was like he was softer towards her than he ever was to Tifa. He was always angry or uncomfortable around her, that's what she was feeling off of his behavior.

She continued watching what was happening in the room through the small crack. Cloud sat on the bed next to the girl. Her hand grazed through his blond hair. He looked at peace. Her eyes and his eyes were staring at each other for a suspended amount of time. Then it snapped in her head. "Oh no it looks like pre-romp time." Her hand covered her mouth before she let out a gasp. "Oh myyy."

"You shouldn't be spying on people or eavesdropping."

Her heart dropped. She turned around and it was Zack. She pushed him back and there was a thud. Then Tifa grabbed Zack and ran towards the guest room before Cloud could check out who it was. When they got inside the room, Tifa hit him lightly on the shoulder.

"ZACK! You could have gotten us caught."

"Didn't know you the pervy type." He teased.

"No I'm not, I swear." She started to blush she wondered what made her eyes want to see what was happening next even though she kind of knew what was going to happen. But she couldn't help but want to be sure.

"Don't lie Tifa, you were curious. Ha, what a pervert." He stuck out his tongue.

Tifa went to punch him again but he caught her punch and pulled her in. "So you wanna know what they were planning to do?" He whispered into her ear as he held her. Tifa looked at Zack flushed. His hand was creeping up to her waist.

"Uh Zack." She said nervously. Then the onslaught of tickles was unleashed. Tifa was super ticklish and she couldn't contain her laugh. She was almost to the ground trying to stop his tickles and then Cloud walks in with Aerith. Zack stopped immediately and Cloud just glared at the two. He was looking at the compromising position they were in. Then he left but not without slamming the door and breaking the handle.

Meanwhile Yuffie was playing a game on her iphone. She laughed because she thought of Cloud when she had to use one that looked like him in order to kill the pig. Angry Birds was an addicting game and then she thought maybe there could be a game could be a game called…

"Angry Cloud." She said to herself.

Suddenly she heard an abrupt noise. She looked up to see Cloud at the door way. "SO WHAT I'M ANGRY?" As if he actually heard and replied Yuffie but no, since he was in the hallway yelling back at someone and she could almost see steam emitting from him.

"It's way too easy to get Cloud mad." She just giggled to herself and went back to her game.


	9. Chapter 9 The Undying Friendship

The Friendship

Several weeks passed by since the incident and Cloud has neither spoken to Tifa or Zack. He has been staying at his own place in order to avoid the two. Lately Zack has been stalking him and sending him love letters as his apology. But Tifa was the exact opposite as if she did not need to apologize. It infuriated Cloud to his limit, he had saved her from Scarlett's crew and she is the most important person to him. Yes, he knew that Zack likes to fool around and he meant nothing by what he did. Unfortunately, when he saw Tifa's flushed face and heard her laughing because of Zack, he could not contain his jealousy. Then he realized, how was he supposed to deal with her marrying another guy. Cloud was battling inside of himself, a part of him was saying that he could be the one for her and convince her to be with him but the other part of himself was saying he was just 17 years old and he doesn't know what love really is. He was at a loss. Then someone interrupted his thoughts by poking his ribs.

Cloud flinched. "Who-the-what?" He looked up to see Reno with a big smile.

"You thought it was Zack? Why don't you two make up already? He's been moping. Like a heart broken fool, yo."

They were both at Cloud's locker and he realized that he's been aimlessly walking around the hallway just thinking. Once he opened his locker, a bunch of letters trailed out from it.

"Zack…" Cloud mumbled to himself. Reno peeked to see Zack's name on every letter in Cloud's locker. He grabbed one and read it out loud.

"To: Cloud, I miss you. You were there for me when someone stole my candy in first grade. You gave me your candy so that I would stop crying. When we were young, we used to sleep over at each other's houses and you always ended up giving me the entire blanket and you slept in the cold. You are the best Cloud, you're irreplaceable. You are my world, my love, my everything. Stop being jealous of Tifa because I'll always be yours. I'm sorry. Come back to me. Love, Zack 3. P.S I'll be waiting in our secret spot." Reno was puzzled when he read it. Cloud snatched it from Reno, he never read any of Zack's letter in fear of how gay it might be. He was correct it was super gay.

"Shut up." Cloud didn't even have to look at Reno to know he was about to say something. "No. Don't talk or else." Reno lifted both hands as a sign of surrender. Then Cloud took all the letters that Zack wrote and shredded them. He could almost have burned them to ashes with his eyes. Reno just laughed at how crazy Cloud was going at it; he was ripping the papers like a madman. When he was done, he looked cool, calm, and collected.

It was time for english class and Reno left him with a small encouragement of rekindling his relationship with Zack. Cloud was honestly thinking about Zack and that it has been the longest time he has ever gone without speaking to him. He decided to talk to him in gym class again. But first he had to get through english class with Tifa. When he entered the classroom, Tifa was already at her desk. She made no eye contact with him and completely ignored his presence. He was kind of getting used to it since she has been like this for weeks. Today in class the english teacher told them to get into partners with the people who are sitting behind them. Cloud was at the back and Tifa was the one in front of him. When he looked at Tifa, she was fidgeting a lot. He wondered if she needed to use the washroom and suddenly she spun around and slammed her notebook on his desk. His eyes widened in shock.

"First things first: Zack has been your best friend since you were born. How could you ignore him for this long? School's almost done for this semester. I heard you two are going to summer school to catch up with your grade TOGETHER. You can be mad at me, not him. I'll take the hate just don't torture him any longer." She said it in one breath. All Cloud did was nod.

"That's it?" She asked puzzled. Apparently she didn't realize how easy this would be.

He nodded again.

"Kay, let's finish this short assignment quickly." He nodded again. This time Tifa was wondering if he was ever going to talk but once they started the assignment, Cloud did not really have to say much, he wasn't angry but it was still awkward. But they finished the assignment quickly because they were both focused on it. Once they were finished, their teacher let them out early. So it was just those two walking alone to gym. Tifa went to her locker first and Cloud continued walking without her. This was him trying not to get too involved with Tifa and the side effect was him dying in the inside.

Once he got inside the gym, he saw the other class playing volleyball. They had about 5 minutes left until they can shower and go to their next class. He waited silently on the bleachers and then he saw Tifa come in. As soon as she saw him, she walked over and sat next to him. He sighed.

"Don't make this difficult. Sit away from me."

"No." She folded her arms and pouted at him.

He scratched the back of his head. "Fine, then I'll move." So he got up from his seat and moved 3 benches back. Then she got up and followed him. This happened more than 3 times. The rest of the class started to look on to see what was happening with the gorgeous blond and the beautiful brunette. Even the gym teacher was holding back his laughter because it was hilarious to see Cloud backing away from a pretty girl every time, without fail. Finally, Cloud stayed in one place.

"Tifa, what do you want from me." There was a hint of irritation in his voice.

"I want us to be friends." She stared right at him with unfaltering confidence.

"Why?" He gave her attitude.

"Why not?"

A million things ran through his head as reasons: he is undeniably attracted to her, she is living under his parent's home (she is kind of adopted into his family), she is going to marry someone else, he can't get to close to her because he is not strong enough to let her go, he is selfish and wants her to himself, they are too young to get serious, he already loves her etc… Cloud realized that he was thinking way too far ahead. He wanted to kick himself because his heart is making him imagine stupid and absurd things.

"We just don't get along." He lied.

"But can't we just try? I promise, I'm a good person." He knows.

"We can be friends, if you promise one thing." Her ears perked up as soon as she heard that. "Don't fall in love with me." He realized how clichéd that line was. He wanted to take it back as soon as he said it because he said something stupid again. 'I'm turning into a love sick girl. What the heck is happening?' He kept thinking to himself.

"OK." Tifa already knew her feelings for Cloud but she just won't act on them if he doesn't want her to because she thinks he has a girlfriend. 'I'm still young; Cloud can't be the only guy I have feelings for. It's just a crush. Has to be.' She tried convincing herself and realized that she wasn't going to be able to keep her promise to him. It's sad, maybe she should take it back because she's already breaking his promise from the beginning. "So we're friends." It was like her mouth has nothing to do with what she's thinking.

Cloud just nodded. Apparently both of them are in deep denial, both wanting more but hiding it. Then Cloud saw Zack from the corner of his eye. He had just entered the gym. Cloud stood up with his arms wide open and Zack didn't have to look where Cloud was, he just sensed him. Zack went flying into Cloud's arms. The students all around were clapping and cheering.

"Alright calm down. The Fairy couple made up now get to your next classes." The gym teacher held his hands up and let it fall down as a sign for 'calm down'.

Tifa was left alone gawking at the couple. Cloud caught her stare and he finally pushed Zack away.

"Cloud man, we love each other. It's okay to admit that." Zack smiled blissfully as he tried to go for another hug. Cloud pushed him away as usual.

"Frikken Zack, stop making us seem gay." He sighed.

"Alright people it's called bromance." He did his smile again and it was like a ripple effect, everyone who saw his smile, smiled too. "We had a short fight but bros before hoes." Zack was really charming.

Tifa realized to cover up their love, Zack keeps saying bromance and everyone just falls for it. She sighed, "I'm gonna do my warm ups, it's getting too awkward." She ran down the bleachers. Cloud ran after her and left Zack.

"I thought we agreed on bros before hoes…" Zack sighed to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: LOL I'm so noob, I just found the horizontal line break wooooo ;P. Btw I love Zack 3 lol. Please R&amp;R Thanks (: Appreciated.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 The Vacation

The Vacation

Finally, summer break has started. Clara already informed her kids that they were going to Costa Del Sol for 2 weeks. Unfortunately for Cloud, he could only spend a couple of days there because he has summer school with Zack. But as for Tifa, she was excited because she had never been there before nor has she ever been to a beach. Due to her pale, porcelain skin, everyone else could tell that she stayed away from the sun. As she was packing her things for the trip, she realized that she did not have any beach wear. She smacked her head; she was probably the only teenager who did not own a swimsuit outside of school.

"Oh-myy…" She mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong?" Cloud appeared at her door.

"I don't have any swimwear." She huffed. Her luggage was open wide with a bunch of clothes hanging in and around it, unfolded.

"Seriously? Like none?" He walked in and sat on her bed. Ever since their agreement back in the gym, the two have been getting along. He pretended he did not care about her and she pretended to not like him. Everything was going well.

"Yeah like none." She mocked.

"Isn't Yuffie going to visit you there?" He lay down on her bed and sighed.

"No, she's in Wutai visiting her family for the summer. I won't see her until September." She paused. "Why are you lingering around in my room anyways? You jealous right?"

"Whatever. I've been there every summer. Nothing new really happens it's just nice to get away." He got up from her bed and shrugged. He nonchalantly walked out of her room.

"By the way," he peeked back into her room, "I found this." He tossed her a one piece bathing suit. It landed on her head.

"Who's is this?"

"One of my ex's." He yelled from the hallway.

"Yuck. Ewww. Cloud! Seriously? I'LL NEVER WEAR IT. SOMEONE ELSE'S VA-JAY-JAY WAS IN THIS! YUCK!" She threw it outside into the hallway and slammed her door. Cloud just stood right next to her door, arms crossed and smirked.

* * *

><p>Clara, John, and Tifa rode the cruise ship to Costa Del Sol. It was the first time for Tifa to be on a trip. She loved the ocean breeze. Then she wondered about Cloud, he was stuck in Midgar - polluted air and crowded with people. The thought soon left her when her eyes met the sparkling sand. Costa Del Sol was really the perfect destination for a get-a-way trip. After everything that had happened in the last few months, it was nice to have something new and good happen.<p>

"Tifa, we have a villa in Costa Del Sol. It's just a street away from the beach. You'll enjoy it." Clara told her. Tifa knew that her guardians were doing their best to make her feel comfortable.

Tifa stood against the railings watching the ship pull closer to the sandy beach. The sky was perfect too, the sun was shining and the clouds were light and fluffy. She was admiring it from below and thought of her parents.

"You have each other. I'm happy for that. It's beautiful here. I just wish we can spend it here together." She was talking to herself but she meant it for her parents. Then she heard Clara calling her over. She ran over to them.

"The ship is going to dock soon Teef. We have some of our friends vacationing here too. You'll meet them at dinner." John said and he winked at her. She just smiled back hiding the fact that she wanted to spend her day alone not because she was feeling anti-social but because she wanted to look around Costa Del Sol for the first day.

Finally, they have reached Costa Del Sol, Tifa was bare foot since the dock. They entered the villa and it was beautiful and was kept well for the past year since John and Clara have been there.

"It's beautiful here." Tifa was taken back, she thought a villa was more like a cottage or something not as luxurious. She wondered what kind of cave she has been living in to not know of this kind of life.

Clara just chuckled. "You're room is down the hall to the right. Clouds is across from yours."

Tifa ran down the hallway and into her room. She started to unpack her belongings. In the suitcase, she found her sun dress and changed into it. Once she was done, she wanted to go exploring. So she dashed out of her room and was on her way out before Clara stopped her.

"Be back around 5 okay?" She reminded her. She just nodded and found a way around Clara and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Back in Midgar, Cloud was sitting at his desk, moping. He wanted to be on vacation but he had to catch up in his courses. A heavy and gloomy atmosphere surrounded Cloud and his desk.<p>

"Cheer up bro. We still have August to go crazy." Zack was always cheerful. No one saw the bad side of Zack, well Cloud has but it's only Cloud.

"Whatever." Nothing could get Cloud of his mood. He was missing Costa Del Sol, fresh air, villa, beach, sand, ocean… and most importantly Tifa.

"You just wanna see Tifa in a two piece. Am-i-right or am I right?" Zack teased. Cloud just stabbed his desk with a pencil. It was stuck into the desk. Cloud went back to being gloomy and sad.

"Touchy…" Zack commented. He tried to remove the pencil from the desk but it was lodged in there pretty good.

* * *

><p>Being the tourist that she is, Tifa decided to take pictures of everything. A rock, a bridge, a wall, a window, a store sign, a bird, a fence, anything that was in Costa Del Sol, Tifa has it in her digital camera. As she was walking and taking pictures, she tripped on a body under sand. First she screamed as if she found a dead body but then it spoke.<p>

"Ouch." He spoke.

"Ohmy… You're alive. Good." She was relieved.

"Watch it next time woman. Stay quiet too." The man went back to sleep.

She carefully walked around the remaining parts of his body. Then she bumped into someone else and dropped her camera.

"Sorry." She said as she went for the camera first before looking at the person she walked into.

"To me or the camera?" The guy said jokingly.

"Oh," she looked up "I'm sorry to you too." She smiled.

"My name is Rufus." He shook her hand.

"I'm Tifa." Her face flushed unintentionally but this guy was really good looking.

"You look new here, I can show you around in a non-stalker like way."

"Alright, I'm just letting you know, I know how to defend myself pretty well. You'll be sorry if you try anything because I won't be."

"Noted." He agreed and they both walked off into the sunset.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay cheer for line breaks lol ;p. Intro to Rufus. I forgot I cut the part for Aerith's intro in the previous chapters... guess I should re-edit... anyways please r&amp;r thanks alot (:<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 The Future InLaws

The Future In-Laws

Rufus was showing Tifa around without keeping in mind the time. She didn't know how much fun she was having with a complete stranger. He was older than her and he wasn't shy. She had found the right company for her vacation.

"So Tifa, what are you doing for dinner?"

"Dinner? OH YEAH… oops. I'm supposed to have dinner with my aunt and uncle." She checked her phone. There were 10 missed calls and it was 6:00pm. She was going to get scolded by Clara for sure. She had seen her scold Cloud for being 10 minutes late for their dinner one time and it was the longest 10 minutes of her life. She never felt more sorry for Cloud in those 10 minutes.

"Funny, my parents were planning dinner too but I'm skipping out."

"Oh really, if only I could do that but I can't. Well nice meeting you Rufus. I have to get going. Sorry…" She looked up at him and he patted her head.

"Go young one. Before it's too late." He winked.

She just nodded her head and ran as fast as she could back to the villa. Once she got there, she found a note on the table.

"Tifa, we're at the Sandy Beach Restaurant down the street. Meet us there when you're ready. Please look decent – no sand, no flip flops, no sundress, no sunglasses. – Love Auntie Clara."

Tifa sighed, all she wanted to wear are flip flops, sundress, and sunglasses. She shrugged it off and found something decent to wear.

* * *

><p>At the restaurant, Clara and John were with their friends. They were all enjoying each other's company with storytelling and laughs.<p>

"So this Tifa is the Lockhearts' child right?" The lady looked like she was worth a million dollars. She may be old but anyone could tell that she was part of the upperclass world from the way she talks to the way she moves. This woman knew what class meant because she defined the word itself.

"Yes. She's quite the beauty." Clara added.

"She has to be, being the daughter of Logan and Anna. She must be a Belle." The man was round and short. He had blond-turning-grey hair and was balding from the back. Despite the looks, this man was still married to that other woman. If anyone gave an assumption just based on seeing them, it would seem that he would have married himself a trophy wife, to say the least.

"Where's your son? We thought that maybe they would be able to meet tonight?" John asked them.

"Oh who knows where that boy is? He never really listens to us. They will meet eventually right? Logan and Anna did agree to it. We will surely make it happen." The lady said without any sign of concern.

John cringed inwardly at the thought. He knew that Logan asked him to carry out his plan for his daughter but it didn't sit well with him. Of course, he didn't mind if the two met and fell in love, on their own terms but to make Tifa marry someone else, wasn't in his best interest for her. Clara nudged him to get him out of his own head.

"Ah right. About that… don't you think that the children should agree to this first before guilt-tripping them into a marriage?"

"Oh John, you're such the romantic. Knowing our son, he will run away at mere mention of commitment. He won't be able to take over our company if he doesn't find himself a wife. The image of our company will depicted as a young man with many girls - manwhore. I'll not allow it. Anyways, Tifa needs a family like us. We could give her everything." She glared at her husband.

Clara looked offended. Tifa has everything she needs in her family why would she hop into the next family because they offered her more money. The girl she took in was not money hungry or power driven. Clara drank more wine. John noticed and tapped her leg to signal to not chug down wine like water.

"Diana… she's still 16 anyways. They don't have to get married right away John." The husband added.

"Oh Andrew, our son is in his mid 20's and you're getting older. Plus Tifa will add to the company. Her image, from what I can imagine, will be perfect." She said joyously as she sipped her wine.

Clara wanted to scoff at this woman. Tifa is not property or some object to be added to make something greater. No wonder she only saw this couple once a year. She ordered for another bottle of wine. John's eyes went wide and sighed. This night started off good but now it was wife vs wife talk. Right before the waiter came back with another bottle, Tifa happened to walk in.

"Oh my. She is the most beautiful thing. She is perfect." Diana said as she stared at the young girl. Tifa bowed and sat next to Clara who was practically drowning herself in wine.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Tifa was feeling a little bit awkward because Clara got herself drunk and was pretty much the life of that dinner party. John had to carry her home. But Tifa could not shake off the feeling that Diana and Andrew were eyeing her very suspiciously. The thought kept creeping her out because it felt like they were aiming to buy her from the Strife's and Tifa didn't want to live anywhere else but the Strife home. She noticed that it wasn't just her that was feeling odd, but Clara seemed to get the feeling tis why she was drinking so much. Something was missing and her legal guardians failed to tell her anything.<p>

Once they got into the villa, John put his wife to bed as she was muttering non-sense. It was the first time in the longest time he had seen his wife drunk and lively. He started to think back, the last time she was like this was when they were still dating. He laughed at the memories. Then he went to speak to Tifa.

"Teef, are you alright?"

"Who were they?" She wanted to know answers.

"They're our friends. You might have heard of ShinRa Company, well they are the ShinRa's. They were also friends with your parents."

"I didn't see them at the funeral." She scoffed.

"Yeah they sent their regards. Unfortunately the accident was too sudden and they couldn't get the time off as fast as they had hoped. We may be seeing them more often. Maybe." He patted her head and walked out of the living room. He left Tifa with just that. She felt like none of it was answered to her satisfaction. Out of frustration, she took a long walk along the beach side. Her eyes were fixed on the stars, it was beautiful. It helped cleared her mind from the incident with the ShinRa's. It was clear to her that she would not want to be a part of their world. Lost in thought, she didn't notice a dark figure sitting on the sand; it was gazing at the stars too. Again she tripped over that figure, ungracefully of course. Her face hit the sand and her legs dangled on the figure's body.

"You know how to bump into things very well." He dusted off the sand from his hair then politely removed legs from his shoulder. Then he decided to help Tifa out.

She remembered that voice but the main thing on her mind is getting her face out of the sand. With the help of that man, she sat up in a non-compromising position. She forgot that the dress she wore was the dress that Clara bought her for her birthday, a little black dress. Blind-sided by anger, she didn't change her clothing when she got to the villa so now she just ruined or dirtied her only pretty dress. After all that, her hair was still covering half her face in knots and sand. A hand pushed it aside.

"Rufus." So that was who the voice belonged to. "Sorry." She apologized immediately.

"You look – looked nice before the sand got you." He gave her a smile to make her feel better. It made her cheeks feel warm. He used his hand to wipe off the remaining sand on her face and all she did was stare into his eyes. His face looked familiar but she couldn't figure out who he looked like.

"It's alright. I got this." She pushed herself away from his touch and started to dust herself off.

"I guess the dinner was important." His eyes explored her figure, the young girl he met earlier turned into a woman.

"I guess, wasn't much fun though." She said truthfully.

Rufus decided to lie on his back to look at the stars.

"Lie down, you already dirtied your dress. It's nice to see the stars like this." His voice sounded so alluring and Tifa obeyed. She got the hint that he knew how to talk to girls properly unlike Cloud who went from hot to cold about 99% of the time.

"Why were you here?" She asked.

"I met someone that I'm starting to like. But the thing is, to like her goes against my nature. So I wanted to clear out my head and I came here." It was obvious to anyone else that he was talking about Tifa. But she was clueless.

"Oh really."

"Yeah and then she said not to try anything with her or else. So I'm not going to try anything but I want to. Then again I'm not the type for commitment. I'm at a loss, then I meet her again here when I'm trying to clear my head. It's a coincidence right."

Tifa just nodded. Her face was flushed because she knew he was talking about her now. From her peripheral, she saw him roll over to her side and she could feel his eyes on her.

"Don't worry. I won't try anything. You have my word."

"Mmhmm." They both just stayed there. Tifa didn't feel like moving, she liked looking at the stars and maybe she liked this guy next to her. If anything he helped her not to think about Cloud so maybe, she thought, maybe Cloud is just a crush; it's possible to get over him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh, there is no Zack or Cloud in this chapter; but the story must go on. Thanks for the r&amp;r's (: (: Hope you all enjoy. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12 The Summer Crush

The Summer Crush

Tifa spent most of her vacation time with Rufus. They weren't a couple but they surely seemed like they were. Tifa already knew that what she was feeling wasn't on the same level with how she felt with Cloud. Since she was young and didn't want to think about Cloud, she wanted to have fun. Rufus was the answer to that. A week and a half already passed by and Cloud was supposed to be here soon.

Tifa and Rufus were at the café on the beach.

"Hey, Teef. I'm leaving today. Apparently I have some business to attend to." He said it fast without much disguise in his voice. He sounded like an adult.

"So sudden." She was kind of surprised because he never mentioned going back to work anytime soon. He let her believe that he was going to be there for her whole stay.

"Not really, I had it scheduled since the beginning. Anyways you're familiar with this place now so I hope you don't bump into anyone else so innocently." He paused to look at her. She was looking a little down. "Don't go with the next guy who says he'll take you around."

"Why? I went with you though and you were alright."

"Because he isn't me. I'll get jealous." He looked deep into her eyes and wanted to reach out for her hand but the waiter came by with their drinks and interrupted their moment. Tifa was thankful that the waiter came by because she didn't know how to respond. She was at a loss for words and couldn't even find the simplest way to shrug it off. At the beginning of this, she initially thought that he was joking around with her but just now he had kind of a serious boyfriend tone to his words.

"What time are you leaving?"

"Boat docks in about half an hour."

She spat out her coffee. "Seriously? You tell me half an hour before you're leaving that you're … leaving… You do have commitment issues." She said blankly.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you age 10 years and become a therapist in the uh last 10 days." He joked with her.

"Why else wait half an hour to tell me? I understand. I'll walk you." She got up and he followed after her. He liked her even more knowing that she understood the person he is. He was amazed at how fast she picked things up and how not attached she was to him. For some reason, it intrigued him more and more.

They reached the dock so Tifa gave him a quick hug.

"Seriously though, don't go falling in love." Like he was the one to speak. She was still young and he was still immature at heart. Love for these two kinds of people would not be real. It would be something a little like love but a lot more like infatuation.

As they were standing close to each other, two other boys were staring at them. Tifa looked up and saw them staring at her. They had to stop seeing each other like this.

"Cloud… Zack?"

* * *

><p>Before that all happened, back in Midgar a young blond was packing his things quickly. He just put whatever he found in his closet into his suitcase. He didn't want to waste time. It was summer time and he had a couple of days to spend in Costa Del Sol. A young woman stood by his door way with her arms crossed.<p>

"You're that excited to see her." Aerith said almost with a hint of jealousy in her voice. She wore a long pink dress and her hair was French braided. Beautiful green eyes glistened as she was staring furtively at the blond boy.

"What is that about?" He was confused. Why did she have to act so coldly?

"You replaced me, Cloud, with her."

"You're gonna bring it up again. You ran away from me and Zack. We both liked you but you chose some random 3rd guy. Can't a guy move on?" He shrugged. No lie, Aerith was there to pick him up a few times when he was all but gloomy about Tifa. But he didn't really owe anything to Aerith by any means.

"So… Cloud we should try again. The only reason we didn't work out was because of Zack."

"Have you spoken to him yet? You looked just as mad as I was when Zack was seen _tickling_ Tifa…"

"He's mad at me still." She looked down at her toes.

"We're repeating courses this summer because of you. I don't regret going after you but we weren't meant to be…" He couldn't help but sound cold.

"Well I don't think you being with Tifa is meant to be. Clearly you're confused too." She said just as coldly as Cloud.

"I know, but vacation in Costa Del Sol is calling me Aerith. Sorry. We'll have real talks when I get back. Then you can tell me how stupid it was for me to go to Costa Del Sol and I'll tell you that you really still love Zack." He shrugged.

"Fine, have fun without me. Zack's waiting outside."

"Bye Aerith, take care of my place if you plan on staying here for a bit." She nodded and took his home keys. He ran out the door with his luggage without looking back once.

"But Cloud, I still like you…" She whispered to herself.

In the car, Zack was all excited about Costa Del Sol. He already got his shades on and sped off towards the ferry docks.

"Cloud, we should stay a little longer at Costa Del Sol. Just us two. It'll be fun." Zack cooed.

"Do you have to sound like that when you ask me? It sounds a bit creepy." Cloud rolled his eyes.

"I'm practicing my sexy voice for the ladies there." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Whatever just get to the docks. By the way, talk to Aerith. She misses you."

"She dumped us… both… for another guy. You can be friends with her but I need more time away from her." That was the end of the Aerith conversation. Cloud could tell that Zack really didn't want to be reminded of Aerith. The ride from there was awkwardly silent.

* * *

><p>Back to the present. Tifa saw the two figures appearing closer and closer and she looked at Rufus who had a big smile on his face. Did they know each other?<p>

Zack came up to them and greeted Rufus and Cloud followed after him. When Tifa saw Cloud's face, it was really pale but non-threatening, for once. There was no hint of anger or any reaction really. A part of her was happy he didn't go off on them but then another part of her was disappointed, realizing that he did just view them as friends. Then Zack turned to Tifa and bear hugged her and kept his arm slung around her shoulders.

"Zack and Cloud, nice to see you two again. Too bad I can't stay long I have to catch a flight." Rufus started walking off towards the docks. Then he turned around and said, "Tifa, remember what I told you." He started on his way again.

"That's a ShinRa boy for you." Zack commented. Tifa slowly processed his words. No wonder he looked familiar, he looked like his mom. She sighed now she knew for sure that his world and her world were on completely different levels.

Zack let go of Tifa and he went to get his luggage. Cloud then walked up beside her. He wanted to ask how she knew Rufus but he was feeling super sea sick and he didn't want her to notice. So he tried his best to hide it. "How's it been?" But now he's starting to feel the effects of the motion sickness medicine that he got from Zack. Too bad it's an hour too late.

Tifa was surprised again at the way he was acting. He seemed a little awkward because he is not acting like Cloud. He almost looked too happy.

"Yeah been fun. Your parents are waiting for you two."

She signaled to Zack too. But Zack was too excited and ran off ahead of them. She looked at Cloud again and saw him smiling, maybe like an idiot but couldn't disagree that Cloud still looks very attractive. Tifa wanted to fight off the teenage hormones but she couldn't shake it. _It has to be Cloud._ Unfortunately, all the time spent with Rufus flew out the window. She couldn't get over him and it would break her if she did.


	13. Chapter 13 The Three Musketeers

The Three Musketeers

The newly formed trio consisted of Zack – as the lead man, Cloud – as the unsung hero, and Tifa – as the sexy-hot chick who is close friends with the guys because there's always _that_ girl in any kind of group. Zack, being the lead man that he is, has been chatting up with the ladies since the second he arrived at the beach. There wasn't a time where he was with the same chick twice. As for Tifa, she was being used as the fake girlfriend if any of the other girls became clingy. Then there was Cloud, who was pretty much supervising them and he would be there if they needed any help. He liked staying in the background and so he did.

"Cloud, I don't want to be used as Zack's fake girlfriend anymore. Some girls might really hate me." She took the coke from the vending machine.

"Better you than me." Cloud said calmly. He took a sip of Tifa's coke. Tifa glared at him.

"What do you mean?" She quickly grabbed the coke from Cloud. He was surprised at her quickness.

"You don't wanna know." He just shrugged.

"Cloud was my ex-boyfriend last year." Zack came back to them after he got the number from the girl sitting at the bar. "But sometimes that didn't scare them off, what was scarier is when they liked it." Cloud just rolled his eyes. Tifa tried to suppress her laugh and ended up snorting away.

"I'm starting to think that you two are … together." She winked at them. Cloud was ignoring them since Zack started talking. His conscience was telling him not to listen.

"We're not gay. We just love each other." Zack commented as if it was normal. Cloud finally caught wind of what Zack was saying. He was giving the two death stares. Icy blue eyes met with auburn brown then to dark blue eyes. Then Cloud walked off alone, away from them. He wandered off to the shore. The sun was already setting and Cloud was mesmerized by the sky changing its colour. In Midgar, he couldn't see the sky this clear, or the sky this colourful. Someone not too far away from him was walking to his direction. He could see the beach hat and the shades and he smiled. He stopped walking so that she could catch up with him.

"Why aren't you spending time with your boyfriend?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Fake-boyfriend." She took off her sunglasses. "Plus I like the scenery more than looking at Zack hit on girls." She was looking directly at Cloud. He smiled out of embarrassment; this scene and that line looked like something out of Zack's playbook. Maybe that's who she got it from. As Tifa was staring up at the sky, Cloud went behind her, inching his way closer to her so that her shoulder lightly touched his chest.

It was perfect. Right now, Cloud and Tifa were both standing next to each other on the beach and staring at the sky touching the ocean. They looked like a couple considering the short distance between them. Only a breath stood these two apart. Tifa turned to Cloud as he was looking up, she saw his perfect jaw line that defined his bone structure. Her heart started to beat wildly. Cloud looked down to see Tifa already staring at him. Their eyes met and Cloud started to lower his head towards hers and Tifa slightly tilted her head to face him better. He planted his hand lightly on to her waist to pull her in a bit closer. Tifa was under his spell so she moved with him willingly. A gaze from her eyes followed his chin to his lips which were slowly moving closer to hers. Her eyes closed and her lips waited for his touch. As soon as she felt Cloud's breath, she heard Zack calling Cloud's name. He snapped out of it and dropped his hand. Then his body followed the sound of Zack's voice, leaving Tifa alone on the beach.

"What Zack?" Cloud started to scratch the back of his head.

"Don't think that I don't know what you two were doing. You asked me, no wait you made me promise you that I'd do everything in my power to keep you and Tifa apart. Yes? You remember." Zack looked like he was scolding a child because Cloud had his head down and he was moping.

"Eh? Don't make me the bad guy here?" Zack warned. He actually had his arms crossed and shook his head. Cloud remained silent. "From now on, you two aren't allowed to be alone together." Cloud just kicked the dirt around his feet and then finally nodded his head as his response.

"Okay. Let's get Tifa before that guy gets her." Zack pointed to Tifa who was already talking to some random guy on the beach.

* * *

><p>"Uh, no I don't want to go to your party. I'm with a couple of friends already." Her feet started to back up unintentionally.<p>

"C'mon, I don't see any of your friends. You're by yourself, so why don't you just come with me. Two's better than one." The stranger started to approach her.

"Teef!" Zack came to her aid and snaked his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry bro, she's with us." He looked back at Cloud who was standing not too far away from them. Cloud was giving off his death glare.

"Uh… okay." The stranger got the hint once his eyes met Cloud's. No way would he want to be messing with that guy. "Creep." He said under his breath and walked off.

Zack started to force Tifa to move the same way he was going. His arm was still around her shoulders. Then once they reached Cloud, Zack put his vacant arm around Cloud. He had both arms wrapped around their heads and squeezed hard for a second.

"ZACK?" Tifa was stuck under his armpit and his arm. "What are you doing?" Cloud was shockingly quiet the whole time even when Zack had him in a one arm head lock.

"WE came together so WE are spending time together. Us three." A smile stretched from chin to chin on Zack's face. He forced them to march along with him. Tifa kept looking at Cloud but he was avoiding her gaze. Zack noticed. "Hey beautiful." Cloud snapped his head to glare at Zack because he thought he was talking to TIfa. But no, he wasn't looking at Tifa, he was looking directly at Cloud. He was batting his eyelashes and even wriggled his eyebrows. They locked eyes for a couple of seconds. Frustrated and embarrassed, Cloud elbowed Zack in the ribs and Zack let both of them go instantly. While Zack was wallowing in pain, Cloud stormed off back to the villa. Tifa was laughing so hard and trying to comfort the pitiful Zack.

"Zack c'mon get up. You're a big boy now." Tifa started to walk away. Zack quickly got up; he still had his hand on his hurt ribs. But he was smiling with amusement.

"Stupid Zack… stupid.." Cloud kept mumbling to himself. "Why does he like making awkward moments?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, I made Zack the ahem*blocker =.= censor language :p <strong>


	14. Chapter 14 The Gossip Folk

The Gossip Folk

Summer passed and it was already the first day of school. Zack had successfully kept Cloud and Tifa apart for the summer but it didn't stop their feelings towards each other. Every now and then Cloud would look over at Tifa and Tifa would glance back. Whenever there could be a moment with them two alone, Zack suddenly appeared. It happened all the time.

"We're seniors this year." Zack smiled as they walked through the gates to the school.

"Zack, I'm gonna take back what I said before. Stop doing what you're doing, you're too good at it." Cloud sighed, he wanted to spend alone time with Tifa, not with Tifa and Zack. He was at his limit with Zack's interruptions. Although Zack never really followed through with anything he says but this time, for Cloud, he did.

"Phew, thanks man. I swear if I disturbed you guys again, Tifa would kill me. AND it was awkward." Zack started to think back at all the times he stopped them: that one time on the beach, that other time when they were about to hold hands, that other time when Cloud brushed her hair away from her face… and the list goes on.

"Okay, so you are not gonna get in the way anymore." Cloud wanted to be clear.

"Hey, you know what's gonna happen. Warned you about it enough times. No need to be nagging you anymore. We're seniors bro, let's live it out. Make our legacy at this school." Zack was extremely excited about graduating highschool.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So wait, what happened?" Yuffie's ears were glued to Tifa's words.<p>

"We almost kissed." Her cheeks were tinted pink.

"OH MY!" Yuffie was bouncing around, being all girly and giddy. Tifa just walked by her friend, her over-the-top-filled-with-everlasting-energy. Other students just passed by them because everyone was used to Yuffie's energy. Since the incident with Scarlet, the students at the school shunned her and accepted Tifa. No one felt good with the fact that Scarlet would do something like that to another person. Tifa was wronged.

This year, Tifa and Yuffie had the same first semester classes thanks to Yuffie's remarkable negotiation skills with the principal. So they were heading to their first class and Tifa spotted someone very familiar.

"Aerith?" Tifa said softly. Aerith was standing at her locker; there were a bunch of people crowded around her like she was a celebrity. Everyone around her were chatting about and Aerith looked a little out of place.

"Huh? Oh you know Aerith right? She was there, that time, you know." Yuffie shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah." Of course Tifa remembered. She remembered the way Aerith placed her hands on Cloud. She remembered the way Cloud softened at her touch. She shook her head violently to get the image out of her head. Yuffie just stared at her strange friend.

"O-kay. Let's get to class shall we." Tifa glanced one more time at Aerith and this time Aerith was already looking at her. Once they locked eyes, Aerith gave a small smile. Tifa just did a soft wave then she followed Yuffie into class.

* * *

><p>Zack and Cloud were together as always. They were at their lockers, putting all their stuff away. Apparently students missed them over the summer and they got them gifts. Zack got a bunch of chocolates and even some girl's panty. He threw it on Cloud and it hung on one of his spikes.<p>

"Yuck man. You don't know where it's been." Cloud shook his head and it dropped on the floor. On the other hand, Cloud got real gifts like souvenirs. One card said, "Bump into me again. Okay I'm Jessie." _Weird._ He didn't know what to do with all this stuff, although he wanted to throw them out but then he felt bad because it's not very nice to throw away gifts. He got keychains with hearts on them, a snowglobe, sand in a bottle, a small cruise ship toy. He sighed.

"Why so gloomy Cloud? Shouldn't you be happy that people are thinking of you." Aerith teased. She was walking up to their locker area. Zack was just staring at her and stayed silent in her presence.

"Oh Aerith? You're back at school? I didn't think you stayed after I left for Costa Del Sol." He eyed her then eyed Zack.

"I'm returning your key." She handed him his keys and started to walk away. There was already a big crowd because of her and now everyone was looking at them. Gossip would sure spread because of what Aerith said. "And yes, I'm here for senior year." She waved lightly to the boys. Zack kissed his teeth and walked in the opposite direction. Cloud just shrugged and followed after Zack.

"Hey, cheer up." For once, Cloud was the one who was cheerful and Zack was the gloomy one.

"Yeah-yeah." There was no smile behind his words; there was no Zack essence in his walk.

"Senior year remember? We're supposed to go off this year." That made Zack happy again. Any thoughts about Aerith were pushed aside. Zack had an image to maintain, he certainly didn't want one girl to change that.

* * *

><p>Yuffie and Tifa were sitting next to each other for biology. The teacher went straight to work with them, no introduction speeches or ice breakers. Unfortunately more than half the class weren't in learning mode but rather catch-upgossip chattered across the room.

"Did you hear? Aerith is back." The girl sitting to the right of Tifa was talking amongst her group.

"Oh yeah, I heard she was staying with Cloud. Are they going out?"

"I heard she came back from Paris because her boyfriend dumped her so she came back to Cloud." More gossip was whispered from girl to girl as they learnt about Aerith's comeback rather than the human anatomy. Tifa was eavesdropping on what they were saying. Her ears wouldn't stop listening and her mind wouldn't stop thinking of the possibilities of Aerith hooking up with Cloud. The pit of her stomach sank. He wasn't even officially hers yet she felt a tinge protective of him.

"Hey Yuffie," Tifa whispered, "Um, what's with the gossip about Aerith and Cloud?"

"A love triangle scandal or whatever you would like to call it. Zack and Cloud liked Aerith. She couldn't decide on whom so she went to Paris to model then she fell in love with some French guy." No matter how odd Yuffie was, she was still kept up to date on the students of this school. Well, it seemed like everyone at this school knew about everyone's business. She remembered what happened between her and Scarlet, it spread like wildfire throughout the school.

"She probably wasn't a good model so she can back here." Both Tifa and Yuffie were now listening to the girls.

"Probably, I heard she would have chosen Cloud if it weren't for Zack being his best friend."

"Wow she's such a hoe. Having like 3 guys in her life. You think she got work done?"

"Yeah totally, no one is that naturally pretty."

Tifa felt uncomfortable eavesdropping for so long and felt a little bit sorry for Aerith. She was beautiful and seemed sweet yet so many people want to know her business. She decided to not listen anymore and elbowed Yuffie to do the same. Also, she didn't want to bias her opinion of Aerith before getting to know her. In her gut, she knew that she was going to see a lot more of her anyways, considering how close she is with Cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry sorry sorry for the long wait, been a busy week but hopefully I'll get more chapters up soon. (: Hmm and i think that this chp is more of a transition chp bridging the summer to school time and adding some-weeee bit bg info on Aerith. Enjoy.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth

The Truth

At the end of the first day, Cloud was waiting by Tifa's locker. She saw the spikey blond hair a mile away. A wave was flapped by her hand, he acknowledged her by softening his stare. As she was getting closer to him, she felt butterflies in her stomach, fluttering non-stop. Her legs were about to give out if she didn't reach her locker in time.

"So, you're waiting for me." It meant to be a question but ended up a statement.

"Yeah, I'll take you home today." She glanced at Cloud who was being serious.

"Are you sure you want that Cloud? Aerith might see you." She was waiting for a reaction but Cloud gave none.

"I want to take you home." Tifa stared at him dumbfounded. The way he said it made it seem like they were about to do something at home. Cloud didn't see anything wrong with what he said. He meant nothing dirty about it. It was the truth; he wanted to be the one to escort her to her place.

After Tifa got her books from her locker, she followed Cloud through the hallways. Many people were staring at her and Cloud.

"Don't walk behind me, walk beside me." Cloud looked back at Tifa and cocked his head in the place he wanted Tifa to be. She obeyed quietly. Nervousness was written all over her face. "Don't pay attention to the on-lookers. You're with me." That was the problem, since she was _with_ him, people stopped and stared. Finally they reached his car.

"Get in." Tifa wanted to talk back but she didn't want to create a scene. Last year she would have yelled back at him for telling her what to do. Now she's softened up. After that realization, she was preparing to scold him once they were in the car. So she hopped in right away.

Cloud didn't realize how easy it was for him to get Tifa to come along. There were no witty comments are any fighting involved. Usually, from what he recalled, TIfa never really followed him when he told her too. She would complain or retort or something. He shrugged and got into the car. His eyes went directly at Tifa who was giving him the death stare.

"YOU CLOUD STRIFE WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Cloud started the engine. It blanket out half her words.

"Don't you dare order me around again." She warned him in a malicious tone. The ride back was silent and awkward. It wasn't the way that Cloud had planned it to be. But he was going to confess to her today and he only hopes that she'd accept him. Nothing was going to get in the way; he spent all summer preparing for this so he didn't want it to go to waste.

Once they reached the Strife Home, Clara welcomed them with open arms. She looked very odd, and she was acting a bit strange. Cloud and Tifa noticed her awkwardness.

"We have some guests today, please greet them in the common room." Clara guided them there. Tifa was curious who was there and Cloud sensed something is a bit weird. It wasn't sitting well with him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shinra are here Tifa, Cloud." They both did a quick bow before shaking their hands.

"This may be a little sudden but we want Tifa to know now." Cloud knew what was happening, a shock of horror reflected his eyes. _Did she have to know right now?_

"Please sit." Tifa sat down. Clara suddenly had a glass of wine in her hand. John was also present, sitting in his reading chair. Cloud remained standing beside Tifa.

"We'll let you read this."

_Our daughter, Tifa Lockheart, will be entrusted to John and Clara Strife if any circumstances occur where we are incapable of taking care of her and/or making comprehensible decisions on her behalf. She will live under their care until she is of 18 years or whenever she feels necessary to live on her own. _

_As a precautionary measure, we took the liberty of arranging her, a suitor, if we happen to pass away early. The suitor is Rufus Shinra and she will become his wife in her later years. John and Clara will be acting as her legal guardians. Since she will be under the care of the Strife's, it will be their final decision for what is in Tifa's best interest…_

As Tifa continued to read the will of her parents, her face was draining of colour. It was unexpected that her parents already decided her future. That thought had never crossed her mind, an arranged marriage seemed way too big for a precautionary measure to ensure her security. She looked at Cloud who was also reading it from over her shoulder. She looked back at the name, Rufus Shinra, that guy she met at Costa Del Sol. Her hand covered her opened mouth when she gasped.

"Tifa, I know you might be in a little shock but please do read it thoroughly." Diana Shinra was very straightforward and blunt. "Thing is, well you know who we are, it is best for you to go through with this plan your parents laid out for you. I don't see any reason as to why you would refuse. Any girl with half of a brain would see the benefits of this situation." A word came to Cloud's mind that would perfectly describe this arrogant woman sitting in front of him but he fought himself hard not to say it out loud.

"I see, well with all due respect Mrs. Shinra, but I don't see the point in telling me now. I'm only 16 years old and I will not get married anytime soon. I have a plan too and that involves going to university and living my own life before settling down."

Mrs. Shinra was speechless. This girl spoke back to her and she wasn't going along with her plan. She bit her lip before speaking. "Tifa, Rufus will be your husband no matter what. It's just the way it is and I'm not forcing you to marry him early on but he will be the one you end up with. I can tell you still have a lot of growing up to do. These kind of important decisions aren't meant for a child." Mrs. Shinra stood up and said, "Clara to the kitchen."

Tifa hated the fact that she could somehow boss her aunt around. Clara was such a giving and caring woman and that other person with her is the total opposite. This time President Shinra spoke, "I'm sorry Tifa, my wife can be a bit forceful. We just wanted to let you know the truth ahead of time so that you'll prepare yourself to fill your shoes as my son's wife. Rufus will be taking over the family business one day and we would like to assure ourselves that he will have you by his side." Then he got up and left before Tifa could say anything.

Cloud was staring at Tifa. She hasn't looked this angry since her argument with Scarlet a while back. _Oh-no, gangsta Tifa is back._ Well, he couldn't blame her for being upset. She was just told that she has to marry a guy she barely even knows and it was like her life was already planned out without her say.

John then spoke up. "You don't have to go through with it Tifa, I won't take part in forcing you to marry a man you do not love. You have my word." He went to hug Tifa, she just laid her head on his shoulder for a second before he let go. She was thankful that she had such amazing guardians. They are good parents. He then looked at Cloud and nodded.

"Tifa, I know a place where you could feel a lot better." Cloud took her arm.

"Yeah where?" She didn't want to sound rude but she was still irritated by Mrs. Shinra.

"It's a secret, come." He led her to his car and she silently obeyed. Once they reached the car, Cloud gave her his jacket from the back seat.

"It's not cold in your car though."

"Might get a little cold for you once we get to the place. Just hold on to it."

They sped off into the distance and out of the city. Tifa was looking out the window and it was nice and green outside of Midgar, she missed the country side. A small ranch started to appear in the distance, grass was fenced around it's area and Tifa started to see yellow fluffs walking around. Eyes opened wide to see the animals.

"Cloud, CLOUD LOOK!" She was pointing to her window side. Cloud just smiled, of course he knew that they were there. He was taking her there but she didn't realize it yet. "Wow, I've never seen so many before." She looked back at Cloud and giggled.

"What?" He had a dubious look planted on his face.

She kept giggling. "Now I know where you came from."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: I just realized Cloud and Tifa still aren't together yet ;p lol dont worry its coming up wuahahahahaha <strong>


	16. Chapter 16 The Kiss

The Kiss

They finally arrived at the ranch and Tifa couldn't wait to get out of the car. It was absolutely beautiful. The ranch was located outside of Midgar and the sky was shaded baby blue with soft shaped clouds decorating it. Even though she had been to Costa Del Sol, the scenery here was just as stunning. She looked over to her partner was leaning against his car and staring up at the sky too. The striking blond was clueless to Tifa's fawning gaze at his perfect structure. The sun was hitting his jawline at the right angle which only made his sex appeal ten times more alluring. Tifa had to stop staring or else she'll have a nosebleed. She whipped her head in the opposite direction of Cloud to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Hey kid. Haven't seen you in a while?" A man with a straw hat came out of the barn and walked towards them. "Say, you're chocobo is doing mighty fine if you were wondering." The man smiled at Cloud and shook his hand.

"Bill, you mind if we can see him. I want him to meet someone." Cloud flashed the old man a smile. He nodded and led them into the barn.

"Kweh. Kwehhh." Those were the sounds that made up the barn. Tifa was looking around and most stables were empty. But there was a younger chocobo with hair just as blond as Cloud's. She also realized that chocobo had slightly more spikes in its feathers that match Clouds. Almost identical really, she thought.

"See here he is." Bill then left the two alone.

"Whoa, Cloud. You really own a chocobo?" Tifa was surprised but then she used her logic, of course Cloud can get anything he wants, he's rich.

"Well I found the eggs when I went hiking with Zack a while back and my mom wouldn't let me keep it at home so I brought mine here so it could hatch properly. Zack did the same with his because his parents were not very fond of birds either." Cloud was smiling proudly at his chocobo, as if he was a real parent.

"Aww. What's his name?" Tifa then moved closer to Cloud, arms slightly touching. He turned to look at her and he let his eyes wander, starting from the top down.

"Well?" She was petting the chocobo and didn't even realize Cloud checking her out absentmindedly.

"Oh right. His name. It's Munin." He mumbled. "Zack's is Hugin." There was a slight pinkish tone arising on his cheeks.

"Uh." Tifa looked back at him. She wasn't expecting weird names. She thought it would be Cloud the second or blondie. "How'd you guys come out with those names?" Of all names, she thought.

"They were a pair of ravens in Norse mythology… we uh like that kinda stuff." He admitted.

Tifa couldn't hide her smile, the all-perfect-amazing Cloud is secretly a dork. "Ravens are different from chocobos though, but he likes the name right Mun-mun." She was already suffocating the animal with her affection. Cloud raised his eyebrow and the chocobo 'kweh'ed. He hopped over the gate to stand next to Tifa. He just realized that she had been inside the Mun's stable the whole time they were talking. She kept petting the bird and the bird kept rubbing its head into her hands. Cloud stood right behind Tifa and she felt his breath on her neck so she turned around. His hot gaze was starting to heat up her body and she wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed one hand gently on her back. The other hand softly tilter her jaw to face him. She dropped her arms to place them on his hip and he pulled in closer until their lips finally met. Nothing but a chaste kiss to send Tifa right into gaga-land, her heart felt like it was going to explode. She opened her eyes and saw a smile form on Cloud's face. Again, he pulled her closer but this time it wasn't as bashful, this time there was more of a desire, a longing, a need for her kiss.

"Ahem—Cloud." Bill was standing there. "I got kids you know? They help around the ranch and if they keep seeing what you keep doing around here. Then I'm gonna be a very worried dad." He shook his head and then left them alone again.

"What does he mean by '_what you keep doing_'? Did you bring someone else here too? IS THIS ONE OF YOU MOVES FOR GETTING CHICKS?" She pushed him away and hopped over the gate. A very dark aura surrounded her and her footprints left scorched marks. Cloud was left with Mun who also shook his head in shame. He started to think back to the last time he actually brought someone there and then it hit him, he brought Aerith here too, but under different circumstances.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fashback<strong>_

"So what did you two name your chocobos?" A giggle left the young girl's mouth. Her hair was braided to the side and had a pink ribbon in it.

"Munin and Hugin." Cloud smiled as he was petting both baby chocobos.

"Cool." She kneeled down and joined Cloud. "Where's Zack?"

"Maybe outside riding a chocobo." He shrugged. He was getting nervous, he was supposed to tell her something that's why he showed her the chocobos without Zack. But his palms were sweaty, his heart was racing. Words started to just mumble out of his mouth.

"Huh? Cloud you okay?" Aerith stared into his eyes and it made him feel ten times more nervous.

"Aerith I like you." Just like word vomit, he couldn't contain it. Her eyes were wide open in shock. Then she composed herself.

"I'm sorry Cloud, but for the sake of our friendships. I can't—"

"I know, I just wanted to let you know. It's okay that you don't feel the same." He gave her a smile. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Ahem. I got kids you know." Bill was standing there. "They help around the ranch. If they see this kinda stuff, who knows what will happen." He then left them alone. Cloud smacked his head and Aerith just laughed.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

><p>Cloud smacked his head again. He started to chase after Tifa was already outside demanding to ride one of the chocobos so she could go home. He ran out to see her motioning her arms and fingers in many different directions. He was actually amused. She then turned to him as if she senses his smile. Two very evil eyes glared at him murderously. Her feet stomped toward him and all amusement left his face. It was now fear that shook through his body.<p>

"Tifa, I can explain."

"Who else did you bring here?"

"I come here with Zack." He said truthfully.

"ITS NOT WHAT I MEAN! Unless you do things with Zack that—"

"NO!" He shouted. "I mean, sorry. I came here with Aerith a couple of times, no-no wait," he grabbed her to stop her from walking away. "It's not what you think, Aerith and I are just friends." She got out of his grasp. All guys say that line.

"Tifa, you're my first kiss." He admitted. She looked back at him and his eyes were sincere. She could feel it. "I'm not playing you, I swear on my parent's life." He took her hands. "Slap me, do whatever then just please don't walk away from me."

Tifa felt her heart melt into butter. Even though she didn't want to believe him, she did. He was so honest and sincere about it that she couldn't help but believe him. So all she could do is bring her hand to his cheek and gently rub it. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Then she took her two fingers and pinched him as hard as she could. Cloud screamed in pain. His cheek was now swelling and red. A tear or two fell from his left eye. A laugh escaped her lips and she kissed lightly on his lips.

"So mean." He pouted.

"You said I could." She teased him and she grabbed his hand. "Can we ride chocobos now?"

He sighed. "Okay." He took her to the other chocobos in the fenced field. Bill allowed them to ride some of his chocobos because he needed the extra help. Usually he would let the chocobos run wild for the day because they would always come back but lately there had been some chocobos who were hurt during their run and he even lost one. So now he only lets them out for a certain amount of time and only with a rider.

Tifa and Cloud took Mun and Hugin out with them but since they were still growing they couldn't ride them so they borrowed Bill's adult chocobos to ride and let Mun and Hugin follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sorry it's been a while waaahhh work has been taking up my time lol and i started reading Fairy Tail... <strong>

**Anyways on a happier note : Cloud + Tifa (:**


	17. Chapter 17 The Secret

The Secret

It has been a month since Tifa and Cloud have been official but no one else knew, not even Zack. Everyone at school knew that had a thing going on but they were not sure if they were officially together. It was shocking that Yuffie or Zack hadn't been too keen on scooping out the details of their relationship. But then again, Cloud made sure that they weren't found out. He took extreme measures to make sure that no one else knew. Especially his parents, he didn't want them to know that he was the one dating their foster child. It was okay for them to know how he feels about her but they don't expect him to act out on it.

"Hmm, Tifa did something happen between you and Cloud?" Yuffie was curious because their recent behaviours were different from the norm.

"Uh no."

"Because he doesn't really follow you around so much or he doesn't really send Zack to follow you around anymore."

"They're busy though, it's their final year in highschool." Tifa started to fidget in her chair.

"True, you're right." Yuffie winked at her.

Tifa took a deep breath, that was easy, she thought. She looked up at the clock and it was already time to go home. The day went by quietly and smoothly.

"Tifa, I gotta go home right after. Sorry I can't way for you." Yuffie and Tifa usually walk home together but lately Yuffie has been a little distant because there was something going on in her family. Although Tifa's her best friend, she stayed quiet about her family issues.

* * *

><p>"Zack you okay?" Cloud and Zack were walking towards the school's parking lot. Cloud noticed that Zack hadn't been like Zack for a while.<p>

"What you mean?" Zack gave him a smile.

"What happened?" Cloud raised his eyebrow.

"What makes you think something happened?"

"Seriously stop answering my questions with questions. It's getting us nowhere." Cloud was now leaning against his car with his signature pose.

Zack sighed. "It's Aerith man. I see her everywhere and she smiles at me like nothing's wrong. What am I supposed to do? I feel burdened because I need to tell her what she needs to hear from me."

"So then tell her." Cloud shrugged.

Zack's eyebrow perked up. "That's it."

Cloud nodded. "Never know what will happen after but if it's been bugging you for this long then… do you bro." Cloud patted him on the shoulder. Zack had never really saw this side of Cloud and he's been his bestfriend since he was born.

"What happened to you? Gloomy and silent Cloud disappeared." He looked at him suspiciously. "NO FRIKKEN WAYYYY YOU'RE DATING TIFA! YOU CONNIVING LITTLE BLOND RAT!" Zack got him into a headlock. "SINCE WHEN?" Zack only heard mumbles so he let him go.

Cloud was gasping air. "Keep it down." He was still trying to get oxygen into his system. "I'll tell you about it once you get your Aerith thing over and done with." Cloud thought he would be able to buy some time so he could warn Tifa that his big mouth best friend just outed them. But he was proven wrong. Zack whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Aerith, it's Zack. Meet me at The Diner around 6 p.m tonight. Kay? Alright see you. Bye." Cloud's eyes popped out of his head. How was it so easy for him to call Aerith after all that gloomy talk about her.

"You better tell me when the hell you and Tifa got together man." Zack's playful grin was back on his face. Apparently Zack's curiousity always gets the best of him.

* * *

><p>As soon as Tifa got home, she went straight to her room to quickly do her homework. Tonight she was supposed to go for dinner with Cloud and she didn't want to make another school excuse to stop her from seeing him tonight. While she was doing her homework, her cellphone vibrated. It was a text from Cloud.<p>

"_I'll pick you up around 7 and we'll go to my place tonight. P.S Zack knows. Miss you. (:"_

Tifa's face went pale. How could he put a smiley face after saying that Zack found out. She dropped her head on her desk, Zack couldn't keep a secret even if Cloud's life was at stake. She decided to text back.

"_You better not be late again! We'll talk abt that other thing once we get to your place . Miss you too3 xoxo" _

She sighed and went back to work. A few seconds after her phone vibrated again. She checked her text.

"_What the gay did I just read Tifa? O.o I think someone needs to spill the beans here." _

It was Yuffie. Tifa was too in shock to reply. Her eyes lay frozen staring at her text. After a few seconds she drops it on the desk. Her head is buried in her hands, she felt like hiding underneath a rock. Firstly it was embarrassing enough to send Yuffie a love text and then secondly, she started feeling guilty for keeping a secret from her bestfriend. Another vibration emitted from the phone. Tifa left it alone because she knew it was Yuffie from the constant vibration. At this rate, her phone will die in minutes.

"_HELLO TIFA?"_

"_STOP IGNORING ME."_

"_TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED WOMAN!"_

"_If you don't txt me back we're not friends anymore. You can go play wifey to that boytoy of yours. IDC ):"_

Finally Tifa got the courage to text her friend back.

"_I tell you abt it another time. You have other things on your mind and once you got those problems settled we'll talk abt him. (: XOXO YUFFIE ;p"_

She sighed and started to write down her notes again but then her phone vibrated again.

"_Alright love bug. Monday you are telling me everything. XOXO" _

She smiled and then she realized that she should text Cloud since he warned her about Zack.

"_Uhm… Yuffie .(:" _

This time Cloud's face went pale. Now he knows how TIfa felt like when he told her about Zack. Panic started to surface from his face, he could handle Zack but could he really handle Yuffie. He was waiting for her text and all she says was Yuffie knows.

It was already time for Cloud to pick her up but as usual he was late. She was still doing her homework because ever since the texting incident, she had a hard time focusing on her work. Instead she felt like writing down how she was going to tell Yuffie the truth. This was giving her unnecessary anxiety and stress.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Cloud nonchalantly walks in.

"Mom and dad are out?"

Tifa nodded. Clara and John both went on a business trip to North Corel for 2 weeks. It gave them time to spend together without parental supervision. Cloud walked over to Tifa's desk where she was sitting. He kissed her gently on the cheek and took her hand.

"You're not mad?" She asked him.

"Nopes. How could I be?" He smiled at her. "Wanna spend the weekend at my place?"

Tifa pushed him away. "You're moving too fast." He pulled her closer and pushed her hair behind her ear. He lifted her chin.

"Yeah, might not be able to hold myself back." He winked at her and let her go. Tifa could feel her heart beat out of control, she needed to learn some self-control or else…

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Teehee Cloud and Tifa spending the night together (; jusss keeding... :P BTW thanks for the reviewsssss gives me motivation :$ :$ :$ <strong>


	18. Chapter 18 The Third Wheel

The Third Wheel

Tifa and Cloud have been dating for about two months already and they were almost sure everyone in school knew about it. Since Yuffie and Zack found out, there was no point of hiding it anymore. Once they found out, word spread like wild fire. Gossip and whispers filled the hallways where ever they went. Yuffie swore she didn't tell anyone and Tifa doubted that. But Cloud believed her because he would put his money on his best friend to be the culprit who's outing them.

After school one afternoon, Tifa decided to go straight home instead of going to Cloud's place because she had an important test to study for. It accounted for 30% of her term mark so she didn't want to be distracted. Once she got home she found a very familiar body waiting for her by her bedroom door. She gave a weak smile.

"Tifa, it's been a long time." The dirty blond haired man walked up to her and hugged her. He was still very charming.

"Uh Rufus." She stepped back.

"Hm what's wrong Tifa?" He raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"Aren't you glad to see me? I'm happy to see you." He gave her a dashing smile. It didn't work on her though.

Her mind was racing through all the things she wanted to say but her lips wouldn't move and her voice wouldn't speak. She wanted to say how she can't marry him just because its written on paper. It is not what she needed right now, she was happy with Cloud and her test is very, very, important.

"Well Rufus, why are you here so suddenly?" She pushed her hair behind her ears.

"I came to see my fiancé. Tifa, my mom told me how you were kinda upset but at least it's me and not some random douchebag. Pardon my language." He winked. Yes, he was charming but too charming.

"I can't. I honestly thought you would be against this." She raised her eyebrow at him and folded her arms.

"Yeah at first but then I found out it was you. Then I thought that being married to you wouldn't be so bad." He just shrugged.

"It's not something to take on lightly. Oh Rufus, you told me you had commitment issues and I'm only 16 years old. I don't think a man of your age wants to tell people he is engaged to a teenager."

"True. It's why I'll wait. Tifa, us being together, it's not that bad. I know you're all mad about having your life set out for you. That's just your teenage rebel phase. You'll come to a point in your life when you mature and understand that… you could have done a lot worse."

"I'm not settling down because it's easy. Marriage is something I hold sacred. As a woman—"

"You're just a girl." He interrupted.

She glared at him. "AS A WOMAN, I'll make sure I'll live by my standards and accomplish what I set out for and marry the person I love." She walked into her room and slammed the door before he set foot inside.

"Oh c'mon Tifa." She heard through the door. "Look, I thought we were friends."

"I like you as a friend, so please don't make me hate you as a husband." She heard footsteps walking away from her door. She let out a big sigh. Now what was she supposed to do. She wanted to text Cloud but this would only anger him. Maybe she would just leave it alone for now. She looked at her school bag and kicked it. There was no motivation left in her to study, why did he have to come? It was cold that day but maybe she would take a jog around the estate just to let her mind breathe.

* * *

><p>The next day, she only got a little studying to do and her test was in 3 days. She didn't need any more distractions, she just wants to ace this test and get it over with. No more drama. Cloud was already waiting for her by her locker.<p>

"Hey what's wrong? You didn't text me last night." He was curious why she forgot.

"Oh sorry I was really focused on studying." She lied.

"Really? So you're not gonna come by tonight." He smiled. She gazed at him and thanked herself for being with him. His smile gave her warmth and security. There was no way that Cloud would let her marry some other guy.

"Sorry, I can't. Next week for sure. I already miss seeing you." She gave him a light kiss on the lips.

His eyes popped open. "I thought we agreed on no PDA." He chuckled.

"Yeah you're right." She winked at him.

* * *

><p>They both left the school grounds and a black limo pulled up to the pick-up area. The window winded down.<p>

"Tifa."

"Rufus?" Cloud said.

"Cloud? Been a while." He got out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked suspiciously. He put himself between him and Tifa.

"Picking up Tifa,_ my_ fiancé." Students around them started to whisper amongst themselves.

"_Ohmy. She has a fiancé? Does that mean she's two timing Cloud?"_

"_That hoe."_

"_She has TWO BLONDES! LUCKY!"_

More gossip started to spread and Cloud was there frozen. Tifa looked at Cloud giving icy glares at Rufus who was in return doing the same thing. She smacked her head. Really, did this have to happen on school grounds? It'd be a lot better if they were at home then Cloud could smash this guy without everyone seeing, Tifa chuckled to herself.

"Why are you laughing?" Cloud looked at Tifa.

"Oh nothing. It's just that, isn't it a little silly for Rufus to come all the way to my high school to prove something. So _mature_." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey. You turned me down yesterday. So I'm just stating a fact. You are my fiancé and we are going to get married whether it's in your plan or not." He sounded so cocky.

"What do you mean _yesterday_?" Cloud said coldly.

"I dropped by her place yesterday." Cloud then looked at Tifa. Yes, he was pissed. Tifa stood there now with no hint of a smile on her face.

"I said it a million times. We are not engaged. You don't have my consent."

"But I have your parents. It's on paper."

"Makes no difference." It stung her heart to be going against her parent's wishes but if they understood the situation she's in now, they would change their minds about her arranged marriage.

"Look Tifa, for the sake of our friendship, I'll try to win your affection. I'll do whatever it takes."

She didn't even bother listening to him. She had already grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him towards his car. Cloud was half mad at Tifa because she didn't tell him Rufus came by to see her. But after the way she blew off Rufus, it shut all insecurities he had. She was his; that is a fact.

* * *

><p>Before going to sleep, Tifa reminded herself to text Cloud since last time she forgot and he looked upset about it. She grabbed the phone and started texting.<p>

"_I'm going to sleep now. I'll see you tmr. I miss you so much. Sorry abt tdy ): plz don't be upset abt Rufus. Thers no way imma marry that guy. Wish you were here. Night night. Xoxo Your Tifa 3" _

Almost 30 seconds after she sent the text, her phone vibrated.

"_STOP SENDING IT TO THE WRONG PERSON? AND WHAT IS THIS AGAIN ABT ANOTHER GUY! WHO'S RUFUS AGAIN!"_

She sent it to Yuffie again. Tifa wanted to punch herself out. Seriously, she needs to check who she sends her texts to. Another vibration from her phone.

"_HEY! HEY! HEY! Stop keeping secrets from me! OR STOP SENDING ME LOVE TXTS.. it's hurting my eyes."_

Tifa can actually imagine Yuffie texting furiously at her phone with fangs almost appearing out of her mouth. She texted her back.

"_I'm sorry…. I'll explain later. Night Yuffie :3 xoxo" _

Another vibration.

"_This is Cloud not Yuffie. What's this 'xoxo' business?" _

Tifa just smacked her head silly. How many times does she have to mess up texting. She just threw her phone on the ground while it shook violently on the floor. It remained there for the entire night and she didn't even bother checking it at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah... Tifa is just bad at texting :P ... Thankss for the reviewsss :3. Enjoyyy (:<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 The Wutai Break

The Wutai Break

Tifa and Yuffie were sitting in their usual spots for lunch time. Even though this year Tifa had finally been _accepted_ by her peers did not actually mean she had more friends. Honestly, Yuffie was really Tifa's only girlfriend but yet she could sense that her fellow high-spirited friend was keeping something hidden from public knowledge. It was if she created this persona as a front so that people wouldn't notice the real Yuffie. But Tifa wasn't one to pry for answers so she let it be. When the time comes, she believes that her friend will tell her what she needs to know.

"Tifa, something's come up." Yuffie batted her eyelashes at Tifa.

"What do you mean?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Come with me to Wutai next week, just for the weekend." Her eyes grew big and a big smile was plastered on her face.

"Yeah sure. But what's it about?"

"Nothing too special but it'll be my first time bringing a friend back home with me."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yup. You're my only real friend." She said bashfully.

"Aww. Well I only got you too."

"No you have Cloud and Zack." She eyed her suspiciously.

"Meh-meh… they're replaceable." Tifa teased.

Unfortunately she said it a little too loud and the whole class heard the joke. Very nasty glares were shot at Tifa especially from the girls in the room. Tifa forgot that Cloud's and Zack's fangirls were in her class. She remembered the time when she received death threats from those girls because Cloud took special attention towards her last semester. She shivered at the thought.

* * *

><p>Friday night came by and much to Cloud's disappointment, Tifa still decided to go to Wutai with Yuffie. He sighed and frowned because usually the weekends were the days that they could spend together. But this weekend, she was going to be gone, having fun in Wutai without him.<p>

"Do you really have to go? I'm gonna be lonely." Cloud held onto her wrist.

"Yuffie needs me more. You have Zack. He would drop anything for you." She teased.

"At least he would, why can't you? You're my girlfriend right?"

"Well for the weekend, Zack can replace me." She took her bag and headed to the car.

Cloud ran up to her and took her bag. He put it in the back seat. "I'd never replace you." He opened the car door for Tifa. "Especially not with Zack." He shut her door and ran to the driver's side. Tifa scoffed.

* * *

><p>It had been a long trip from Midgar to Wutai. Unfortunately, Yuffie has a lot of trouble with moving vehicles especially flying ones. Her motion sickness got her stuck in the washroom for half the trip there. Tifa felt bad for her tiny friend. But nevertheless, Yuffie traveled from Midgar to Wutai and back pretty often.<p>

Once they had arrived, a welcome party greeted them. It consisted of a tall man with long black hair, a driver, and a maid. All three of them bowed as soon as they met them by the car. The tall man with the long black hair had pale skin like the moon and his eyes were a deep crimson colour. She had never met anyone with those coloured eyes.

"Princess, the carrier craft made you sick again." The maid said. The only reason Tifa suspected that she was the maid was because of the uniform.

"_Wait, did she just say p—",_ Tifa thought.

"Princess, you shouldn't have to fly with commoners." The tall man spoke.

"Vincent it's fine geeze. Just get us out of here." The man nodded and opened the door for the girls. The maid hopped in after them and then Vincent got inside the limo.

At this time, Tifa was trying to digest just this: Yuffie is a princess. Her mind was boggled. How was it that Yuffie maintained to keep her identity secret and why does she continue to endure the bullying at school. Tifa sighed and she looked at Yuffie. "Waaaaaaahhhhh" She whined loud.

"WHAT Tifa?" She was amused from the sudden outburst. Yuffie got out of the car and started walking up to the Wutai Tower Gates. Tifa and Vincent followed after her.

"I'm sorry for treating you so informally. Princess, please forgive my ignorance." Tifa bowed her head.

"Teef, seriously. I just wanted to be normal."

"But the way students treat you at school…how—" She was cut off by Vincent.

"WHAT HAPPENS AT SCHOOL PRINCESS?" He turned to Tifa, "Miss, please inform me of vital information pertaining the princess' activities and social acquaintances." He was on his knee and had his arm across his chest.

"Vincent!" Yuffie was blushing. She forgot how embarrassing he was especially in front of other people. "Tifa, THIS guy and my father are trying to find the smallest excuse for me to come back and study in Wutai." She was staring at Tifa with eyes that expressed some level of desperation. Tifa nodded, she understood.

"I mean, you know, they don't treat her like royalty… she's just an average girl at school." Tifa said confidently.

"Oh so that is what you meant. Forgive my misunderstanding. Thank you Ms. Tifa."

"Just Tifa." She smiled. "So why are we walking from the gate?"

"I wanted to show you the garden first. It's beautiful." Yuffie dragged her friend along the path following the river. It was a very tranquil setting. But Yuffie's bodyguard stayed behind them, always on alert.

Yuffie took Tifa down by the pond next to the big willow trees. They were watching the koi and other fish swim around. Tifa tried to take it all in, the scenery was as if it was a painting from the 15th century China era. But a troubled Yuffie didn't seem fitting for her perfect picture.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do. My dad's health is getting worse so he told me I have to take his place. I'm only 16. I can't take on the responsibility as queen, I'm already a runaway/rebellious princess. I'll lead this country to its demise. The fall of one of the kingdoms will be because of me…"

"Yuffie!" Tifa shook her. "You are thinking way to into this. You haven't even made any major decisions and your dad isn't going to send you off to fend for your country by yourself. I honestly thought that the whole monarchy system was done with. No offense, I thought it was just titles."

"In a way. But in Wutai, it's not just formalities or titles. Our family has been integrated into this dynasty from the beginning of Wutai. The Kisaragi's have always led Wutai. The people believe in our family, well family name, to lead Wutai in the right direction. AHHHHHHH too much thinking. Can't I just be a normal teenager forever? So much pressure."

Tifa patted her back. What can she say? She doesn't know about Wutai's royalty and politics so she didn't want to be the one Yuffie went to for advice. In the corner of her eye, she had seen Vincent against the tree. She knew he had heard everything. Once she turned her head to see him, he had already left. Yuffie stayed leaning onto Tifa's shoulder until finally the sun gave way to the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know it's been a while for an update... but holiday hours at work are sooooooo bleehhhhh! ): anyways this chapter and the next one kinda focus on Yuffie. :P Just because... (: Hope you enjoy. Don't worry CloTi in the next next chapter :P<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 The Princess Days

The Princess Days

It was the second day in Wutai, Tifa had already been brought around Wutai. Yuffie, who was acting more like Cloud, Tifa was nicknamed this Yuffie as Cluffie, had been in a zombie like state. Her body just followed after Vincent, who was acting as a guide, and Tifa, who was acting like a tourist with a camera. Tifa had left the two for a short break so she could shop at the souvenir place.

"Princess, you are not being yourself. You finally brought a friend. I am happy that you are growing up but I'm afraid that you're current situation is halting you from having fun."

"You don't have to be a genius to figure that out!" Yuffie lashed out at him. "I'm too young. I need to travel places and find treasures. WHY DOES GODO HAVE TO HAVE ONE CHILD?"

"Let's go see your father." Vincent took Yuffie straight to her father's room. He completely forgot about the third person at the souvenir shop. Unfortunately when Tifa got back, they had already left. Unfazed by it, she took this as a challenge to find her way back to the guest room.

* * *

><p>"Doc, please tell me he's gonna live another 100 years."<p>

"Well Yuffie, you know how your dad's been doing. He looks like he's gonna recover just fine. He just needs more rest."

"Serious? So that means he won't die soon right? He was talking crazy talk the last time saying that maybe he won't make it through the next surgery but you're saying he'll be fine!"

"Yes, if he gets enough rest and takes his pills on time. Then he will live for another 100 years." She winked at the princess.

The doctor left the room. Yuffie was ecstatic to hear the good news. Vincent actually smirked at her and it was the first time ever that Yuffie had seen it.

"So I was thinking for no reason right?"

"If worse case scenery happened, princess you will always have me by your side. I will never let you face situations alone. I'll be there. This will be my promise to you until the day I die, princess."

Yuffie's face turned bright red. Today was a day of firsts. Vincent smiled, that's one. Vincent pledged his allegiance to her, that's another. She was really shocked to hear that from him because she thought he found her annoying and immature.

"Princess, you are annoying and immature but I'll stand by you nevertheless." He eyed her.

She had another ghostly expression on her face. _How did he know what I was thinking?_

"It's written all over your face." He said plainly.

* * *

><p>The forgotten Tifa was left wandering the halls until she saw a familiar person exiting a room with double doors.<p>

"Dr. Gainsborough? What are you doing here?" Tifa ran up to her.

"Oh I'm just checking up on a patient. But why are you here Tifa? And how is everything? How are you doing?" Elmyra patted the girl's shoulder.

"Oh I'm good, my friend invited me to spend the weekend here. So I'm here." Tifa smiled.

"That's great. Sorry Tifa I have to take my leave. But it was nice seeing you. Please remind your aunt and uncle to call me once you get back. Thanks bye Tifa." She left.

It was sort of a bittersweet moment when Tifa saw Elmyra. She liked her as a doctor but unfortunately her memory of her is being paired up with the fact that she was the one who gave her the bad news about her parents. Tifa was left behind with a few bad memories when she saw her. A pang hit her heart.

Then suddenly the doors in front of her swung open. Out flies the princess and a very calm Vincent following after her.

"So I'm free! Oh yeah Tifa, there you are!" Yuffie forgot all about her friend.

"EH? YOU left meeeeeeeee!" Tifa glared at her.

* * *

><p>It was there last day in Wutai and Tifa was struggling to pack all the things she bought for her family. She bought a native dress for her aunt, a painting for her uncle, and a chocobo plush toy for Cloud. Then there were the things she bought for herself that took up more than enough space in her luggage.<p>

"Aren't you done already?" Unlike Tifa, Yuffie was already done packing and was excited to leave.

"Just leave it to Vincent. He'll do everything for you." Yuffie grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way to the gates. Once they reached there, they saw two familiar looking figures.

"Can't be…" Tifa gasped. As they drew closer, she recognized the spikey blond hair. "What are you two doing here?"

"I missed you." Cloud said behind the gate. "By the way, we've been here since this morning. But your guards didn't let us through." He said plainly. Zack on the other hand was chatting about with random girls. He being the tourist was the perfect line to use for the ladies. As always, the women fell for it, without fail.

It was a funny picture to imagine; there was a gate blocking the lonely Cloud from his precious Tifa, a mischievous princess unwilling to open the gate, and a flirty Zack who had no care in the world about the gate.

"Yuffie, stop playing around. Open the gate for us." He demanded.

"Why? You're here for Tifa, not me." She smirked.

"You will not speak of our princess in such a rude manner boy!" Vincent appeared with Tifa's massive luggage and Yuffie's carry-on.

"What? A princess? THAT GIRL? The one who pranked me with putting pink hair dye in my shampoo?" Cloud was in shock. Tifa laughed because she remembered exactly what happened that day. That day did not end well for Yuffie either. Yuffie may have done the deed but Tifa was the one who thought of it.

"Even so, she is our princess. Anyways princess I'll be escorting you to Midgar and I'll be staying with you for the remainder of your school days." He said. Yuffie's mouth dropped open. _No-no-no-no_…. she didn't want a babysitter and she was perfectly fine on her own. She had been for the last two years.

"WHY? I DON'T NEED YOU thereeee… you'll ruin my life! I can't allow it. Go away!" She started pushing Vincent away but he remained still.

"It's your father's orders. Not mine." He looked just as disappointed as Yuffie. "Plus I want to see why you would live outside the castle gates just so you can go to school in another country."

Once the gates were opened, Cloud was walking directly to Tifa until Zack suddenly appeared and pushed him out of the way. Zack went in to hug Yuffie and Tifa, he had his arms around their shoulders. A fuming Cloud was ready to be unleashed. But Vincent already removed Zack's hold on Yuffie. He was swift.

"A princess is not an armrest." He said.

Yuffie just blushed. "Seriously Vincent, you have to say Yuffie. No one at school knows I'm a princess. So please stop with the formalities."

"As you wish."

Meanwhile Zack kept denying Cloud from reaching Tifa.

"Tifa, I don't think you should ever leave Cloud… he gets all gloomy and ugh—don't let me explain. Jus know I'm happy we're together again." Zack gave his charming smile. It made all the girls blush, Tifa was no exception.

"EH?" Cloud was defeated. He held his head low and followed after them. Tifa looked back and then she grabbed his hand.

"Stay close to me Cloud, so I don't get lost." Cloud pecked her on the cheek and squeezed her hand. _So she does remember…_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Teehee kay wrapped up with Yuffie's character bg what not :p and wooo Vincent and Yuffie. I'll think I'll be able to write better once the holiday craze is over and done with :p ... but I'll try updating atleast once more before Christmas if I'm lucky (: anywho... Thanks for reading :D!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 The Party: Part 1

The Party

It was nearing the holidays already, and there was buzz around the school that Aerith was hosting a Christmas party. Of course everyone wanted to be invited but no one really knew for sure if there was even a party to begin with. Once the news hit Tifa's ears, she was kind of embarrassed because she had never been to a high school party. She had only seen those kind of things in the movies so a part of her wanted to go to it.

"Meh, a party? I wouldn't be surprised though." Cloud scoffed. Of course he was the one who didn't enjoy parties.

"Anti-social much?" Yuffie teased.

Cloud just glared back at her. He crossed his arms and then he looked at Tifa who was giving off a different aura than his. He got the feeling that she would want to go to a party. He sighed. Those parties that he had been to were not that great. Yes, you get the crazy teenagers going off because of the alcohol. But once you've been to enough of those parties, it just gets boring.

"We haven't been to a party in ages Cloud. C'mon just one more time at least for the occasion." Zack nudged him and he looked at Tifa with her pleading eyes. He gave in.

"If there is one, then we'll go for a bit."

"Really? But if you don't want to Cloud. We won't force you, I mean I won't." Tifa said even though she wanted to.

Just as they were talking, Aerith came up to the group of them. She smiled her smile and fluttered her eyelashes at the boys.

"So I'm having a party as you already heard. You guys are obviously invited." Cloud nodded and Zack just stared at her. Apparently they had settled things for the sake of knowing Cloud's relationship. So Zack didn't really _hate_ Aerith anymore.

"What about our girls?" Zack said but Aerith was already walking off, swinging her hips in a very fashion model-esque way. "Hey!" Everyone stopped to look at who was talking to who. Aerith turned around and gave her smile again, this time it looked very forced. "I asked you what about them?" Zack stood firm against Aerith. She was the only one he was this serious with. Cloud wanted to push Zack back because of the way his tone sounded, meant that there was something being suppressed.

"Bring whoever you want to bring Zack. I don't mind." Her voice was flat. There was something hidden in the way she spoke. It was one of those things where a person says one thing but means the exact opposite and this is one of those incidents. Zack shrugged and turned his back on her. She scoffed and walked off.

"I thought you two settled things." Cloud said.

"We did. I'm not ignoring her am I?" He smirked.

"Whatever."

Tifa and Yuffie were shocked in silence. They had always seen Zack in a very cheerful and happy mood. But as soon as he speaks to Aerith there was a different aura surrounding him. Tifa eyed Yuffie and Yuffie just shrugged.

* * *

><p>So the gang went to Aerith's place for the party. They weren't the first ones there. Reno and his group were chilling by the pool in the backyard. A couple of first years were actually allowed to come and they could tell they were first years by how shy they were. Then the rest of the school showed up about 30 seconds after they arrived. Zack and Cloud went to go get the girls some drinks.<p>

Yuffie and Tifa were hanging out by the stairs to the second floor. There were people everywhere though, walking up and down the stairs, making out by the railings. There were some festive decorations though, like a Christmas tree in the living room. The house was big, and it fit a lot of people.

"What did you tell Vincent?"

"I told him I was going out with you. He's probably keeping an eye on us from afar, making sure I don't do anything un-lady like. Like how am I supposed to get with a guy nowwwww." Yuffie whined. Tifa hit her lightly.

"It's loud in here isn't it?" Tifa realized that she was almost yelling at Yuffie who was right next to her. Then there were two guys who came up to them. They had never seen them at school before so they were probably one of Aerith's random friends. The guys started to move a little closer to them during their conversation.

"Can you move? You're a little too close?" She told them sternly.

"What? You want us closer?" The guy crept up closer to her body and she pushed him back.

The guy put his hands up in defeat and respected her space. They left the girls. Yuffie was ogling Tifa for her strength.

"You're so cool." Yuffie commented.

"Let's find a place where it's not too loud." Yuffie nodded and followed after her.

* * *

><p>Zack and Cloud found themselves outside with Reno and friends. They were smoking as usual during a party. Cloud always found it funny when Reno gets high. He thinks he's superman and does some really random things. Cloud told Zack he was going to get the girls because he knew that guys were going to try to hit on them. He left.<p>

"Zack? You want?" Reno passed him the blunt.

"Nah. I'm good tonight."

"Really? You're gonna be pulling a Cloud? Wowwww." Reno dragged on.

"Have you seen Aerith?" Zack asked.

"She's inside somewhere. I think she was chasing some kid who tried to look up her dress." He shrugged. Zack nodded and left to find Aerith.

* * *

><p>Tifa and Yuffie found their way to empty room. It looked like someone's workplace den. Tifa sighed.<p>

"I guess it's not as fun as I thought it would be."

"Oh you've never been to one before right? Yeah, we could tell."

Aerith suddenly walked into the room without even noticing that they were there. She turned around to see Tifa leaning on the desk and Yuffie sitting on the chair behind her.

"Oh? Sorry you guys aren't allowed in here actually. It's kind of my mom's office."

"Sorry we'll leave." Yuffie left first and Tifa was following behind her. But then Aerith grabbed her arm.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second?" Aerith asked her.

"Uh—okay. Sure." She nodded at Yuffie and she left them alone.

Tifa went back to leaning on the desk and Aerith just leaned against the wall facing her.

"So you and Cloud are official?" Tifa nodded. She smiled. "Funny, now that Cloud has a girlfriend... I feel like I'm attracted to him." Tifa stiffened up. If this girl wanted a fight, she was more than ready to fight for her man. "No-no. Don't take it the wrong way, it's not like it's reciprocal because if it was then you would never be his girlfriend. I'd make sure of that." The way that Aerith spoke to her was completely the opposite of how she speaks in front of people. This girl in front of her right now was straight-forward and blunt. The girl that she sees at school is polite and charming.

"Okay, so is that all you wanted to say?" Tifa finally spoke.

"Cloud isn't someone to take on lightly—for fun. Treat him well because he might just be the best thing that ever happened to someone like you. Or else…" She turned and headed for the door.

"I could say the same thing about Zack. I can tell by the way he looks at you and the way you look at him. Don't hurt him anymore. He's my friend and I protect my friends."

Aerith chuckled. "How very Xena of you." She left the room. To their surprise, Cloud was already waiting by the door for Tifa. Aerith just gave her Aerith-smile and left. He nodded. Then he walked into the room and closed the door shut.

"He better clean up once they're done in there…" Aerith mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Surprise! Lol I know I said I won't be able to update for a bit but here I am updating ... sorry I lied lol it was meaningful at that moment :P but then I thought of something then I had to write it down so I'd remember it... and then it led me to write not 1 but 2 more chaptersss woo hahaha :P ... Thanks for R&amp;R's and btw Vincent is so OOC lol but he's loyal :P ... Enjoy (: <strong>


	22. Chapter 22 The Party: Part 2

The Party Part 2

Cloud and Tifa were alone in the office of Aerith's house. The party downstairs continued on with loud music and people dancing. He walked closer to her and grabbed her waist to pull her in. She willingly let her body gravitate towards his pull. Her cheeks started to feel warm and he tucked her hair behind her ears. Then he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hmm.. you were right." She said. Her breath was tickling his chin.

"About?"

"Parties… high school parties."

"Yeah but I kinda liked this one though." He said as he looked into her eyes.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I have you alone in a room… no parents… no maids… no one to disturb us." He smirked.

"You're forgetting the crap load of people partying downstairs." She stated.

"But they don't come up here." His smile grew. He lowered his head again to silence her lips before she could speak. This time this kiss was more passionate, more daring, she was lost in his touch. His hands were creeping up her shirt to touch her bare skin. Tiny moans escaped her lips and it sent Cloud into more of a frenzy. He lifted her up and sat her on the desk. His lips were trailing kisses down to her neck. But then they heard the door creak. This stopped all physical interactions in the room.

"Yeah?" Cloud answered. He helped Tifa fix her shirt.

Whispers were heard from the door and Tifa eyed him suspiciously. Cloud walked over to the door and swung it wide open, really fast. At least three bodies flew back. It just happened to be Zack, Reno, and Yuffie.

"What are you guys doing here?" He roared. The three bodies lay on the floor in pain.

"Question is what were you two doing in the room alone?" Reno asked. The other two were giggling, even though they were piled on top of each other. Cloud stepped on the pile of bodies. Yuffie and Zack groaned in pain. But Reno was high, so pain wasn't a factor, he was superman right now.

"Tell me…" He was being merciless. Fire burned in his eyes.

Yuffie was the first to talk. "Looking for Aerith. Zack wanted to speak to her so I said she was upstairs in the office because she was talking to Tifa alone." She said it in one breath and Cloud lifted his foot. He left the three in the hallway and Tifa tried to pick Yuffie up but Cloud dragged her away.

"Reno get off!" Yuffie yelled.

"Hey… no girl says that to me." He smirked.

"Every girl says that to you!" Zack retorted. He miraculously lifted both bodies off of him. He only helped Yuffie and left Reno to struggle for himself.

Cloud was ready to leave but Tifa didn't want to leave Yuffie by herself. After a one minute dispute, Cloud gave up and went to look for their friends. He left Tifa by the door because he thought it wouldn't take a while to find the two meat-heads. He did leave them on the floor in pain.

* * *

><p>While Tifa was waiting, another guy approached her.<p>

"Leaving so soon?" He spoke right into her ear. She pushed him away but he was a little bit heavier than those other guys from before.

"Get away." She tried to push him again but he only forced himself on her. She was literally wedge between this guy and the wall. But it was so crowded in the house that no one could tell that this guy was harassing her. It just looked like a two teenagers getting close.

"You're a feisty one." He forced a drink down her throat and she was trying to spit it out but he forced her mouth shut. She tried kneeing him but she started to feel weak and her eyes were getting blurry. But she was still trying to push him away. Fighting spirit was still in her.

"No, no, stop it. Don't touch me." Her words were slurred and she felt her body being lifted away. But her body was going numb and her voice felt like it was being suffocated. In her last attempt, she could only mouth the name, "Cloud." She blacked out.

Aerith saw the whole thing from afar but she tried to run to them but people kept blocking her. Then she saw a spikey haired blond guy dragging Zack and Yuffie. She pushed her way towards him.

"Cloud! Someone took Tifa. I tried to get there but I couldn't make it. Hurry!" She yelled over people's heads.

It was like Cloud and Zack were bulldozers. They plowed through the crowd of people and the girls just ran after them. They ran out through the doors and they saw three guys, one of them was carrying Tifa's lifeless body. Anger took over Cloud and all he saw was red. He charged at the three guys. Zack ran after him. This started to create a scene. People stopped what they were doing and ran over to the front yard to see the fight. Aerith tried to calm everyone down before it got out of hand.

"What did you to my girlfriend?" Cloud growled.

"Oh really? She didn't say she had a boyfriend." One guy said.

"Yeah we're just taking her home because as you can see she's kind of had too much to drink." The guy who was carrying her said. He gave a sinister smile.

Cloud didn't wait for another word and he attacked the guy in front of him. Zack went for the guy who was carrying Tifa. But the third guy blocked him. He ran off with Tifa. Cloud punched the guy but he reflected it. But he didn't have time for games so he punched the guy in the ribs and he fell instantly. It knocked the breath out of him. Zack dodged all of the other guy's attacks and finished him off with an elbow to the back of the head. Cloud and Zack heard people cheering but they didn't care to look back. They sprung right into the direction of where the last guy was going.

"Damnit. How could he be carrying a girl and running this fast?" Zack panted.

"How could he not be seen…." Cloud mumbled to himself.

Then his eyes searched the surroundings. He saw two figures standing near a car. Cloud ran straight to them.

"Put the lady down boy."

"Who are you?"

"The last person you would ever want to meet in the darkest hour." He revealed his crimson eyes. His long coat whipped back to reveal something metal and shiny.

The guy stood in horror and droppd Tifa. He ran to his car and drove off. Then the other guy picked her up and brought her towards Cloud.

"Uh—Vincent is that you?" Cloud eyed him.

"Yeah. You guys… are very … interesting. Things like this never happen under my watch in the castle." He shrugged. He handed Tifa over to Cloud.

"Mmm… Cloud…" She mumbled.

"SShh… don't worry I got you." She buried her face into his chest. Cloud nodded to Vincent. They headed back to the crowd of people.

"Prin—Yuffie… I'll take you home." Vincent said calmly.

"Uh yeah sure. Wow you're the hero today Vincent." Yuffie hung onto his arm and he led them to the car.

"I'm taking her home. Are you gonna leave with us?" Cloud asked Zack.

"Uhm…"

"I'll drive Zack home tonight so don't worry about him." Aerith spoke up. "I need someone to help me clean up anyways." She smiled. "Take care of her." Zack nodded slowly.

Cloud placed Tifa in the passenger seat. The drug started to wear off and Tifa was able to move again. He went into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"I should text Yuffie saying I'll be okay right?." He nodded. So she slowly started to go through her bag to find her phone

"I'll take you to my place tonight so I can keep an eye on you." She looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"_Yuffie, the drug wore off now… can move again. I'll text you tmr. I'll be sleeping over at Cloud's tonight to rest up. K I'll see you. Take care. P.S tell Vincent I say thanks for saving me."_

She put her phone back in her bag. Then there was a vibration.

"_TIFA DEAR WHAT HAPPENED? WHY ARENT YOU COMING HOME? IT'S AUNT CLARA? I'M CALLING CLOUD."_

Tifa's eyes shot open. _Oh-my-gosh . _Cloud's phone started ringing. He answered it.

"What mom? Yeah she's fine. Don't worry. Because my place is closer. Yeah, yeah, YEAH it's nothing! Bye mom." He hung up. Then he glared at Tifa.

"Really? I know you're not up to par but really my mom?" He said flatly.

"Sorry… I…just.." She was at a loss for words. "…I hate this phone…" She sighed and closed her eyes. She fell into a deep sleep that she didn't even notice that Cloud carried her all the way up to his flat.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: CloTi (: ... ouu it's almost Christmas I need to finish up my other story :$ so maybe I'll be able to update once I get the Christmas one out of the way lol maybe... my mood's been pretty impulsive lately lol wahhh. WHO KNOWS :P kk hope you enjoy! R&amp;R's much appreciated teehee. <strong>


	23. Chapter 23 The Scarf

The Scarf

Cloud thought long and hard about Tifa's present. He had hoped she would appreciate the amount of effort he had gone through in order to get her it. It was finally Christmas Eve and Clara had already set up the presents to distribute to the family. They were all sitting near the fireplace and the Christmas tree. Clara had even made sure the staffs were all there to get their presents as well. One by one, Clara handed the presents out. Since it was family tradition to open gifts by the fireplace, Cloud didn't bother to give his present to Tifa in private. Once she got her gift, she ripped it open. Cloud chuckled, he figured that Tifa was one of _those_ kids who loved to open presents. He imagined her taking presents from other kids and ripping the wrapping paper right off with no hesitation. Wine coloured eyes lit up.

"Cloud, how did you… how?" She was at a loss for words.

"I went back to your hometown." He scratched the back of his head. "And uh, I asked people if they knew who you were and they all knew you so they helped me." He said shyly.

"But… these pictures? They are of me and my parents." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Cloud suddenly felt like maybe it was a bad idea. "You're the best really Cloud. I can't believe you went back to Nibelheim, found pictures of my family and made a scrap book. It was like you were actually there when these pictures were taken." She covered her mouth stop her from weeping. Clara hugged her tightly.

"And the townspeople send their love, look at the back."

Pages flew to the back and she saw pages of writings. All messages were to her from her friends and people she knew. Thoughts and memories flooded her mind and her heart was really touched. After all she had been through, and even though she thought she was alone, there were so many people caring for her. As she read each message, she realized that she was truly lucky to know such kind people.

It was already into the early morning of Christmas day and Tifa was still glued to her scrapbook. She missed her friends so much and her home. Her body was sprawled onto her bed and her face buried into the gift.

A light knock was heard from the door. It slowly creaked open and of course it would be Cloud to enter. She quickly got out of her bed and treaded lightly towards him. Arms flew around his neck and lips met.

"So you liked you're present?" A smirk formed on his face.

"Mmhmm." She breathed on his neck.

"What will my gift be?" A wink left his eye. He was being flirty.

"This." She led him to her closest.

His eyes were curious, looking at her and the closest. He couldn't help but think dirty. His face reddened out of embarrassment. She got down next to him and pulled him down and he was ready to kiss her again but she turned away to look for something.

"What is it?" He asked almost impatiently.

"It's somewhere here." She was digging now into her closest.

Cloud's hands acted as if they were on their own and pulled her into him, placing her body on top of his, saddling him. She was surprised by his swift movements and she tried to get off but he held her there.

"Cloud… stop fooling around." She giggled. As she tried to get off again, Cloud leaned in and kissed her.

A soft moan escaped her lips and it excited Cloud even more. He started to kiss her more fervently, with his hands roaming freely on her body. Her one hand was entangled in his hair and the other one was firmly pressed against his shoulder. In one quick movement, she was now laying on the floor with Cloud on top. His kisses started to trail down her face, then neck, then collar bone then lower until she remembered about his gift.

"Tck, Cloud." She said sternly. He had a dubious look on his face. "I am not your Christmas present." She pushed him off. Then she started to look for the gift again.

Cloud only sat there disappointed. In all honesty, all he ever wants is Tifa these days. He thought that maybe she read into his actions but no, she did not. Or if she did, she ignored them. A big sigh left his body.

"Ah! I found it." A wide smile shaped her lips. "Here."

Cloud looked at her confused. First, she had spent so long trying to find it meaning that she didn't really care so much about this present. Second, she didn't wrap it, not saying Cloud is articulate about gift giving. Third, he really just wants her nothing else. But he opened it.

"Heh." He took out a boy's scarf.

"I uh thought you'd want it back."

"I can't believe you kept it. Especially in this condition." He smiled at her.

"Wanna know the story behind it?" She teased him.

"Yeah tell me about it." His back was against the wall and he placed her where her back was against his chest. "So tell me the story." He said into her shoulder, tickling her sensitive skin. Then he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed lightly.

Tifa's face was flushed. "Well there once was a boy who was trying to act cool in front of this little girl. She just wanted to play but he was being mean to her. When they were waiting in line, they got separated. She was lost and lonely. She was just about to cry when the boy found her. He said, 'Stay close to me.' The girl obeyed. Then the boy noticed she was cold and he offered her his scarf. She refused of course because she was stubborn. But he tied it around her neck so that she would be warmer. He let her keep the scarf and she loved it. It comforted her. In bad times she would cling onto it as if it were him. She had hoped that one day he would come back and give her the same warmth he had done before. The end." She realized that his head was resting on her shoulder.

"That boy is dumb." He mumbled to her.

"What?"

"He should have came back for her and never let her go."

"He was just a boy Cloud, and she was just a girl." She kissed his head.

"Yeah. Let's just hope they found each other." He teased her.

"She probably found someone better. Tall, dark, and handsome." She giggled.

He scoffed. "Fine… if that's who you want, I'll just leave." He got up and started to walk away until he was attacked from behind.

"I want you to stay…" She said.

"My parents might find out. It's like 5a.m right now. I'll let you sleep." He carried her to her bed. Then kissed her.

"Cloud…" She said shyly.

He cocked his head up. "Yea."

"I…. um make sure you turn off my lamp on your way out." He nodded and finally let her sleep.

She had really wanted to tell him tonight, but the words didn't leave her mouth. It just stayed in her chest. She sighed and buried her face into her pillow.

"I love you Cloud…" She said while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What I'm still alive? Lol this is a tad lovey-dovey and a tad late for Christmas lol it's already New Years ): but anyways it was quickly written for a request (Adrasdos Dark) :P thank u though for reading (: shall do another update soon :D R&amp;R's <strong>


	24. Chapter 24 The New Year's Eve Fest

The New Year's Eve Fest

It was New Year's Eve, and of course everything had to be fancy for the Strife family. There was a huge party being planned and Clara had been at it for days. Everything had to be perfect to welcome the new year, says Clara. Apparently, it was the party for the nobles, the rich/wealthy families. Tifa was still in shock in what world she was no living in. In her pre-Strife years, New Year's was just a time for the townspeople to drink and be merry. Her town was small so everyone knew everyone and they'd all do the countdown in the town's square by the water tower. But New Year's at the Strife's was something else entirely. It was like all the rich people were gathered in one spot to socialize on what their new plans are for the year—business wise.

It overwhelmed Tifa. All she was told to do though was wear something nice and to not get drunk. Easy task she thought. Once she was changed and ready to leave her room, the mansion was already filled with people. Even the garden was packed with people mingling. Plus the scenery was amazing with the lights that guided the paths and displayed on the trees and bushes. She had never imagined how beautiful the garden was right now, she knew it was a beautiful garden but in the night, it illuminated and glowed so perfectly that the stars are jealous.

Tifa probably walked by 50 people she did not know just by passing one hallway. The one thing she was looking for had blond spikey hair and it could not even be found. She sighed. Then suddenly a hand gently tugged on her arm. She turned to see that it was not the one she had hoped it to be.

"Happy new year's Tifa." He said charmingly.

"Happy new year's Rufus." She smiled politely.

"Hmmm, let's go say hi to my parents." He wriggled his eyebrow.

"Not together. I'll say hi to them on my own Rufus. I don't want people getting the wrong impression." She hissed.

He shrugged his shoulder and let go of her arm. "You don't have to think of my as an enemy Tifa. I'm your fiancé remember."

"How many times do I say no?" She rolled her eyes.

"Is it because you have a boyfriend? I was a teenager too, I know the signs." He smirked.

Her eyes stayed on him, without blinking. "I'm leaving."

"It'll never work out." She turned to him.

"What." She retorted.

"Between you and Cloud. It'll never work out. Trust me, I was like him when I was younger. Very honest and naïve. But the world we live in turned me into the person I am. He will be the same too."

"Cloud's different. He's not like you."

"You'll see. People change. It's life. Especially when your wealth exceeds your lifespan."

"It's not like that between us…" She said to herself. Her feet started to walk away.

"What makes him so different?" He asked.

"Its… just.. that he's… he's.." She was mumbling.

"See he isn't different."

"I love him. And I'll fight for him." She left Rufus alone.

It was an internal struggle for her to keep her composure until she had found her room. She was too engulfed in her relationship to have any doubts about it. But realizing that she had no doubts made her worry. All she knew that she loved him and she didn't want anyone else but then again she was young. Her feet kept walking and her mind was rethinking her relationship with Cloud. Then she walked into something really hard, so hard that her body flew back a little. But arms caught her.

"You should look up when you walk." Cloud smirked. He looked at her face. "Hey what's wrong?" He hugged her and brought her into his room. Then he let her sit on his bed.

"Nothing Cloud… stop staring I'm fine." She kept her head low.

"You don't look fine." He brushed her hair to the side and lifted her head gently. Concerned eyes looked into her eyes. He saw fear. "What's wrong?" He said sternly.

"Nothing." She was trying to hide her blush because she didn't want him knowing that she was scared of losing him. It was way too dramatic, too-movie-like, and too embarrassing to admit.

"Don't be like this. I'm getting worried." He admitted.

She clung onto him and shoved her face into his chest. "I'm-scared-of-losing-you." She muffled out.

"Huh?" He pulled her out of his chest so he could hear her better.

"I'm scared of losing you…" Her face was red. He was shocked that she was fretting over something like that. It gave him a chuckle.

"Is that why you're like this?" He felt like he worried for no reason. "Well silly girl, why would you be scared about something like that."

"Hmm?" She looked up to see him smile. "Well Rufus said people change and we're young right so things might happen between us and I can't … I can't imagine not being with you." A blush heated her face again.

"I love you…" He said as he kissed her lips. "I don't want anyone else." That was that. Tifa and Cloud spent the rest of the night in his room.

* * *

><p>Yuffie didn't want to go back Wutai for New Year's so she was staying at home with Vincent.<p>

"Why didn't you go back? Won't your girlfriend be mad that you chose the princess over her?" She asked him. She was reaching for the wine bottle at the top shelf so she could ready it for the countdown.

"You chose to stay here so I'm staying here. By the way, we broke up." Vincent reached the shelf for her and gave her the bottle.

"What? YOU WHAT? No way. When did this happen? I thought you were in love with her like you kept saying mushy stuff and what not about her." She collapsed on the couch and tried opening the wine bottle.

"We broke up shortly after you started going to school here in Midgar." He said flatly. He gave her the bucket of ice to chill the wine.

"WHAT TWO YEARS AGO?" Yuffie hadn't paid attention to them since she wasn't home as much.

"Yes princess. I guess you aren't the ninja you claim to be if you didn't even notice that we broke up two years ago. Your senses are dull… princess." He still had the same tone in his voice even when he was teasing her.

"Hey I am a ninja! It's just that it's hard to tell what you're feeling sometimes. Do you even have any emotional weakness? You speak of love and all its goodness but you never show it." She finally got the corkscrew but Vincent took it away.

"Well you have too much emotion maybe you should learn how to suppress it a little, princess."

"I wanna drink now." She was being impatient. If he wasn't here she would have gone to Tifa's at least and drank there.

"No wait until the countdown." He glared at her.

"UGH if you weren't here then I'd be drinking right now. GO HOME VINCENT LET ME HAVE A LITTLE WINE ATLEAST." She tried to get it from him but it didn't work so she used one of her ninja stars to open it then… '_POP_.'

The cork popped out of the wine bottle hit one wall, bounced off the window, and then aimed directly at Vincent's face. He was knocked out before 11:00 p.m.

"VINCENT!" Yuffie screamed and she tried to pick him up but he was too heavy. Then Yuffie thought, "I guess I could leave him there for a while…" She poured herself a glass and iced his eye while his unconscious body laid on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Waahh i caught a cold lol but yeah since im here just chillin i wrote a new years thingy mijiggy lol with a lot of tissue around me haha ANYWAYS happy happy new years! And poor Vincent... thanx for R&amp;R's (: Hope everyone has a safe and happy new year!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 The Decisions and Dilemmas

The decisions, dilemmas, and the dirt

Since it was the last year for both Cloud and Zack, it was time to start choosing which colleges or universities to apply to. Unlike Cloud, Zack had everything planned out. He was going to Midgar University for applied sciences and/or athletics. The plan was to become a physiotherapist. Well he wanted to do something related to sports but his parents refused to pay for his tuition if he was just going to be an athlete. They wanted a doctor as a son but if anyone knew what kind of person Zack was, then him being a doctor was way out of his league. Somehow they managed to agree on him being a physiotherapist.

On the other hand, Cloud's life was different from Zack's. Zack's family was rich but Cloud's was wealthy meaning an infinite amount of money disposable at the palm of his hand. He had never really had to work for or toward anything. In the end, he had nothing to amount to. No motivation or what so ever because he got it easy. All he knew was that maybe he'll follow after his dad and take over the business but really, he didn't know his family's business too well.

Cloud sat at his desk with three applications in his hand, a pencil twirling around his fingers, and eyes scanning through programs at colleges and universities. A hand slapped the front of his desk. That hand belonged to his girlfriend who was smiling cheerfully at him. He looked up and winked at her.

"Hey, so what's going on? Class is over. Aren't we gonna go home yet?" She asked.

"I needa plan out my future… I don't know what I'm going to be doing with my life. Should I take the easy route and follow the Strife way, or actually choose something for me?"

"Well what do you like to do? Or what would you rather do than be at school…?" She asked suspiciously. She had never thought about what Cloud was going to do after highschool, it never occurred to her.

"Outside, being outside racing against the wind, seeing different views of the world… I will _not_ be able to do a desk job." He admitted.

"So then you kinda… know what you want… it's just that are you willing to …you know.."

"..give up what I have, you mean?" He looked at her not as her but as if he was talking into a mirror. "It's not that bad."

"You never lived a normal life, I mean you have maids to pick up your tissue. Seriously, I don't think you know what _work_ means… well talk to your parents about it. They want you to be happy." She smiled at him and dragged his gloomy body to the car.

* * *

><p>The stress of picking out a career path took its toll on Cloud. When he talked it out with his parents, to his surprise, they were disappointed that he wasn't leaning towards being the Strife successor. Even though he has never really talked about his future plans with them, they had really thought he would just follow in his father's footsteps just like how Rufus was going to take over ShinRa corp when his dad retires. So he sat on the snow covered bench in front of his car. He was looking at the snowflakes fall softly to the ground. The sky was white, the ground was white, and his car was covered in white too. He was too indulged in his own thoughts to realize that a small girl with short hair sat next to him, joining him watching the snowfall.<p>

"So Cloud, what are you doing? You look… weird." She said flatly.

Cloud snapped his head to the voice. His eyes widened in shock then he spoke. "Oh what the heck Yuffie? When did you get here?"

"2 hours ago."

"Shut up." His voice dragged on while he flicked snow at her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. Her hands were gripping the snow and packing it together to make a snowball.

"Uh, well can I ask you something?" He looked at her hands and knocked the snowball off them. He already knew what she was planning.

She glared at him. "EH? My snowball… so what do you wanna know blondie?"

"When you made that decision to leave your country.. did you regret it?"

"I felt bad, because my duty as a princess was to you know be the next leader. But… I never wanted that. If I stayed in Wutai, then I'd be miserable… but I took the chance to study abroad and I love it here. In all honesty, I won't be a good leader." She said solemnly.

"So… you don't regret it."

"No. Hmm…"

"What?"

"We never had a heart to heart talk before. It's funny that you're discussing this with me." She arched one eyebrow. "I think I should tell Vincent and my dad… that I'm giving up my inheritance to the throne."

"They'll be mad though."

"Yeah but they love and respect me more… well I'd like to think so." She giggled. "I'll survive. So what does this have to do with anything?"

"I'm thinking about my future. Thanks Yuffie. It helped." He got up and went to his car. "You need a ride?"

"Wow Tifa really has softened you up!" She jumped straight into the car.

* * *

><p>Zack had asked Tifa earlier to help him pick out a small something for a secret person that he left unnamed. She agreed to go with him because it had been a long time since they got to spend alone time with each other ever since her and Cloud got together.<p>

"So who is it for?" She asked earnestly. They were walking in the mall passing by shops.

"Curiousity kills the cat." He said without even glancing at her.

"Hah-hah." Tifa faked laughed. "Why are you keeping it a secret anyways?"

"Because I'm not so sure about it that's why."

"Does Cloud know?"

"Nopes. He never asks about this stuff. We're dudes. Only on the need to know basis."

"THEN why did you wanna know OUR business?."

"Fine I was jealous. I love Cloud didn't you know? We have a special bond that YOU can't even break." He gloated as he walked into a department store. She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Stop joking around Zack. Tell me who the chick is?"

"I'm telling you. It's for Cloud and of course I would get his girlfriend to come along because she would know the perfect gift for him." He winked at her. Then he grabbed a pair of boxers and held it against his crotch and tried to model like the guy in the advertisement.

"OH GEEZE WHYYY did I agree to this." She smacked her head. Her feet led her away from the crazy guy in front of her.

"Okay okay okay…" He followed after her. "It's Aerith."

Tifa's eyes widened. "I knew it."

"It's not what you think… this is a truce gift. You know, to say that we're okay now."

"Are you sure it's not an apology gift?"

Zack just glared at her, then dropped his head. Tifa smiled brightly and walked off to the women's section to find a _truce_ gift, if that even existed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_Zack had called Aerith earlier to meet up at the diner. He was already waiting there impatiently for her because he just wanted to get it over with and he wanted to know Cloud's business with Tifa. He was half in shock that Cloud had kept him out of the loop about it. Finally the woman he had waited for just came through the double doors of the diner. She spotted him and waved a hand. He just nodded in response. _

"_So why did you call me out suddenly?" She asked him cautiously._

"_We needed to talk."_

"_Okay about what."_

"_About us."_

"_What about us?" It was starting to irritate her. "You know I haven't been causing you any trouble. I stayed out of your way. You told me that if I ever came back then I'd have to keep my distance." She stated firmly. _

"_Yeah it's just that I'm battling myself here Aerith. You and I. We were… I loved you. How could you do this to me. In France, I followed you to find out that you didn't want me or Cloud."_

"_I was… already dating someone Zack."_

"_Who?."_

"_Tseng…the—" _

"_THE SUPERMODEL? YOU left me for a supermodel?" He was practically shouting at her. The whole diner was starting to quiet down. He felt even more rejected, Tseng was like a household name, internationally known supermodel. _

"_Yeah, I went to France because of him. I was naïve and stupid. I wanted to be famous and I thought I loved him. Zack I'm sorry…" Tears started to form. "I regretted it so much. He was only using me. It hurt so much because I was so wrong… and that I missed my chance …"_

"_Chance with…"_

"_YOU! And now, you want nothing to do with me…" She mumbled._

"_I just needed to know the truth so that I won't hate you anymore. But you said you wanted to be with me. But you chose someone who you barely even knew because of his status."_

"_I told you I was wrong."_

"_I still have the right to be mad." He got up from his seat and started to leave. _

_Aerith ran after him. Tears were already streaming down her face. _

"_Zack!" She screamed. She had hoped he would turn around but he ignored her and kept walking towards his car. "Please Zack. Can't you forgive me?"_

"_I did long time ago." He turned around to face her. "But it's been over between us, long time ago." He got into his car and drove away. He didn't want her to see him cry so he tried his best to hold it in but once he stopped his car, the tears kept falling._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: Sorry the flashback was long over due. HAH like maybe 6-7 chapters too late lol but eh felt like throwing it in (: Don't worry its leading somewhere :p and this is by far the longest chapters I've written. Anyways thanks for the R&amp;R's and the wishes and all the good stuff :D Enjoy! <em>**

**_P.S I'm trying to update quicker cause I think I'll be wrapping up this story in a couple of chapters *hides in a corner* _**


End file.
